


Мозаика

by LeAglani



Series: Мозаика [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Armitage as Seb Moran, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance, Russian, Slash, Slow Build, Slow Burn, a bit of, Медленно развитие отношений, Ричард Армитидж, Слеш, ангст, как Моран, когда третий участник проститутка, немного, пре-слеш, романтика, секс втроем
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-04 22:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeAglani/pseuds/LeAglani
Summary: Джон с удивлением осторожно взял кончиками пальцев черный прямоугольник плотной бумаги. На простой визитке золотыми с красным отблеском буквами некрупным шрифтом было напечатано «Себастьян Моран. Частный консультант». И номер телефона. Он повернул визитку другой стороной. «M-M Arms».





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: пост-Рейенбарх, пре-слеш, слеш, ангст
> 
> От автора: Начала писать еще летом 2018. Вообще, это мое guilty pleasure. Давно хотела что-то по ним написать, как раз после выхода «Хоббита» на экраны, когда я решила, что для меня идеальным Мораном стал Ричард Армитидж. Плюс мне понравилась мысль, что можно провести аналогию с внешностью Шерлока – Армитидж высокий, светлокожий, голубоглазый и с темным волосами. Одним словом, идеальный типаж для Джона.  
> Не знаю, куда я продвинусь с их историей, даже загадывать не буду – они сами мне подскажут.
> 
> Каюсь, вообще почти ничего не знаю ни про оружие, ни про охоту, кроме самого общего. Сама всего пару раз стреляла из дедушкиной двустволки по бумажкам на заборе. Дробью. Ну, было весело, но не более того. А потом еще из дробовика по бутылкам с водой, когда была в гостях на пасеке.  
> Муж моей тети заядлый охотник, и в гостях у них я видела чучела оскаленных голов волков – мелкой была, конечно, они казались мне жуткими. Когда зимой (родня по папе живет на Алтае) волки подходили очень близко к домам, и их страшный вой прям до костей пробирал, и мужчины собирались в лес ночью с ружьями, чтобы их отпугивать, ну и да, пострелять на шкуры – было очень страшно. Я всегда боялась, что кто-нибудь может не вернуться. Особенно наслушавшись баек – охотники же любят поделиться рассказами и впечатлениями, а тут жадная публика в виде детворы.
> 
> Гугл помогал, как мог, но я все равно по максимуму старалась обходить скользкие моменты – то есть свое незнание.
> 
> СПАСИБО моим замечательным альфа-ридеру [ Onixsan ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1253539) и бете Метиловый Спирт [ Метиловый Спирт](https://ficbook.net/authors/2142441))))

1.

 

Его руки пахли порохом и нагретым металлом. Он специально несколько раз подносил пальцы к лицу, чтобы вдохнуть это непередаваемое сочетание, раздражающее и такое привычное. А потом снова брал пистолет и целился, чтобы мир сузился до узкого тоннеля, пока все лишнее отсекали очки, чтобы можно было видеть только цель и ничего больше. Только висящую вдалеке мишень - белое полотно с черными кругами и аккуратными отверстиями от пуль. 

Ободряющая знакомая тяжесть, легкая отдача после каждого выстрела и привычный ритм – прицелиться, задержать дыхание, нажать на курок, компенсировать отдачу, вернуть руку в нужное положение, снова прицелиться, задержать дыхание и между ударами сердца спустить курок. И так раз за разом пока не кончатся патроны. А потом перезарядить пистолет, поменять мишень на новую, дождавшись, пока старый механизм подтянет оскверненную бумагу на расстояние вытянутой руки, и начать все сначала. Очередной круг, очередной виток. Джон пришел сюда именно за этим - отвлечься и потеряться в повторяющихся действиях. 

Сейчас для него все звуки спрятались за большими, немного неудобными наушниками, что предоставлялись как часть оказываемых услуг. Сотрудник тира, молодой парень, явно студент, скучающе выложил перед ним листок с анкетой, ручку и заученно зачитал скороговоркой их сезонное предложение.

Скорее всего, тот учился на журналиста. Или не учился, а просто писал в свободное от работы время. И во время работы определено тоже. Рядом со стареньким ноутбуком лежала повидавшая свое зеркалка, пока на мониторе был открыт документ с недописанной статьей, курсор так и мигал посередине строчки, и если бы не заголовок, что-то про метро, то Джон решил бы что тот вполне мог быть неудачливым писателем. Длинные пальцы с неровными ногтями все были в чернилах от свежих газет – те в свою очередь неаккуратной стопкой торчали из-под стойки. Спутанные темные волосы, красные глаза, легкая нездоровая бледность и мешковатая одежда на худощавом теле. Недостаток витаминов, солнца и сна – симптомы главной зависимости двадцать первого века. Или просто Джону не повезло повстречать его не в самый лучший момент его жизни. Ну, тогда они точно были в одной лодке.

Было заметно, что парню хотелось вернуться к прерванному занятию, а не тратить свое время на Джона. И он явно его не узнал, хотя его фото, их фотографии, снимки, на которых они были вместе, не напечатал только ленивый. Одно оправдание - прошло больше пяти месяцев, шумиха утихла, и на смену пришли более актуальные новости, нежели самоубийство детектива, оказавшегося подделкой.

Джон шумно выдохнул. Он пришел сюда, чтобы не думать, а не вспоминать и прокручивать в голове как плохой фильм одни и те же кадры и мысли. И он не хотел анализировать человека напротив, как раз наоборот, но выходило само собой. Рефлекс как у собаки Павлова. Или наследие, с которым он не знал, что делать, и пользовался скорее по привычке. Он вообще ничего не хотел знать о Поле, как было указанно на немного затертом бейджике, тот его интересовал так же мало, как и он его. 

Джон аккуратно внес свои данные в анкету, поставил подпись на листке с инструктажем, регламентом и правилами пользования раздевалкой и выложил на стойку разрешение на ношение оружия, никаких других документов у него не попросили. Ему не нужен был инструктор или сопровождение. Он пришел сюда, чтобы его не трогали, оставили в покое и не лезли со своими советами. Или сочувствием. Хотя последнее он точно здесь бы не нашел, даже если бы очень хотел.

У него было свое оружие, с разрешением и нужными документами, спасибо предусмотрительности Майкрофта Холмса, но он не стал его брать с собой. Его SIG Sauer P226R так и остался лежать на дне сумки, задвинутой в дальний угол шкафа. Не забытый, но заброшенный. У него были патроны, и Джон мог бы уехать куда-нибудь в пригород, или далеко за город, найти тихое, удобное место, расставить самодельные мишени и пострелять. Не надевая специальные очки или защитные наушники, их у него все равно не было. И так звуки выстрелов оглушали бы и выбивали любые мысли из головы. 

Или мог бы взять винтовку, снайперскую, тот же SIG Sauer SSG 3000, раз ему нравилось, что делали швейцарцы с оружием, тем более в тандеме с немцами (1). Увеличение расстояния давало больше времени на раздумье и вычисления, как и давало разнообразие в виде смены положения в пространстве с вертикального на горизонтальное. Возможно, как-нибудь он так и поступит, но не сегодня. Точно не сегодня.

Камера в углу над потолком явно не работала, иначе студент не позволил бы себе подобного поведения на рабочем месте. Взгляд Джона от черного набалдашника камеры заскользил по результатам чужих достижений, запечатленных на бумаге с аккуратными кругами и многочисленными следами от попаданий, метких и чуть менее метких. Черным маркером размашистым почерком на них были выведены имена, фамилии и расстояние.

Марк Фишборн.

Стенли Новак.

Моран. Просто Моран. Без имени, но с самым выдающимся результатом и на самом приметном месте на стене, даже странно, что Джон не обратил внимания сразу. Было еще множество имен, вся стена в трофеях, а рядом полки с муляжами оружия, которое держали ради демонстрации предлагаемого выбора. Так было действительно безопаснее, чем держать настоящее и готовое к использованию оружие прямо под рукой. И кто бы ни следил за всей этой бутафорской коллекций, это точно был не студент-журналист, того больше интересовал его ноутбук. Возможно, журналистика была вообще не его призванием - Пол не узнал ни его лица, ни его имени, хотя сначала пробежался по его анкете глазами, а потом внес его данные в рабочий компьютер. Не то чтобы Джон претендовал на узнавание и сомнительную славу, что принесли ему таблоиды. Пол вообще мог быть кем угодно, а не начинающим журналистом или писателем, что в целом было не сложно узнать, стоило только спросить.

Джон перегнулся через стойку и тихим голосом, словно хотел разделить секрет, поинтересовался:

\- Вы - писатель? Или будущий журналист?

\- Отделение журналистики, - парень немного опешил и даже подозрительно нахмурился, потом бросил нервный взгляд в сторону ноутбука, наверное, забеспокоившись, что Джон вполне мог на него нажаловаться начальству.

\- Тогда по газетам вы вряд ли этому научитесь. Там, - он кивнул себе за спину, на улицу, оставшуюся за несколькими дверями и коридором, - это получается лучше всего.

\- Эм, спасибо?

Джон пожал плечами и вернулся к созерцанию стены с подписанными мишенями, он и сам не знал, как относиться к собственным словам, что уж говорить о растерявшемся парне. Но по крайней мере его выводы оказались верными. Повезло, наверное. Обычно он упускал все самое важное, только теперь некому было ему на это указать.

Он прикрыл глаза и с силой сжал край стойки. Он пришел сюда, чтобы не думать, но как и везде до этого, куда бы он ни пошел, получалось у него так себе. 

\- Что вы предпочитаете? У нас довольно большой выбор.

Он знал, как стрелять, разбирать, чистить и собирать обратно десятки видов оружия. Даже как устанавливать бомбы и угонять машины. Он знал, как драться, эффективно, не гнушаясь грязными приемами и используя свой небольшой рост и компактное телосложение как преимущество. Его, конечно, не этому учили в королевской военной академии Сэндхерст, точнее только части из всего того, что умел и знал. Просто иногда вечера и ночи на службе были слишком длинными и скучными, а он, как оказывается, всегда был адреналиновым наркоманом, хотя и хорошо умел это скрывать.

Он знал, как убивать так же хорошо, как лечить. Знал, как спасать и давать второй шанс и надежду. Не то чтобы ему это помогло или пригодилось тогда, когда это было нужно больше всего. Ни в первый раз, ни во второй. Ни когда его самого ранили, ни когда… Когда…

\- Макаров, пожалуйста, - он с усилием выдавил из себя ответ, не рискнув добавлять улыбку. Та вряд ли получилась бы у него сейчас хотя бы отдаленно напоминающей что-то приветливое, а не оскал. – И пять магазинов к нему (2).

Ему должно было хватить, чтобы и почувствовать новый незнакомый ствол, и пристреляться. Наверное.

Выложив перед Полом нужную сумму и получив ключ на резинке, Джон шагнул в сторону раздевалки. В шкафчике под номером «23» он нашел наушники и очки и оставил куртку и телефон, произведя практически равноценный обмен в здешних стенах. Система охраны и железных дверей Джона в целом впечатлила, а то после общения с Полом он стал немного переживать о компетентности местного персонала.

Пожилой мужчина, на бейджике которого значилось «Стэнли», вежливо улыбнулся на его приветствие и полез в сейф, предварительно сверившись с чем-то на мониторе своего компьютера. Все так же молча выдав ему пистолет и патроны, Стэнли вернулся к открытой книге, явно перечитываемой по многу раз, судя по затертым краям, пожелтевшим от времени страницам и самодельной обложке. 

Сонный инструктор, выглянувший из подсобки, убедившись, что ему была не нужна его помощь, поспешил вернуться к своим делам. Джон лишь покачал головой на подобное отношение, но в целом не особо удивился. В это позднее время, практически перед закрытием, случайные люди вряд ли бы зашли, да и один стрелок всегда мог узнать в другом стрелка, и тем более отличить опытного от новичка. Это было в глазах, повороте головы, движениях плеч и рук. Даже в походке. Если знать, на что смотреть и на что обращать внимание.

Остался только он, пистолет с патронами, мишень и тень воспоминаний, что постоянно следовала за ним, куда бы он ни пошел. Тень качнула полами длинного пальто, стоило только опустить глаза и скосить взгляд вбок. Даже удивительно, что он до сих пор так и не услышал голоса в голове, с характерными интонациями и паузами. Но они никогда не были вместе в тире, даже близко не проходили, так что, наверное, ничего удивительного в том, что тень молчала, и не было.

Джон надел очки, следом нацепил наушники и вставил в Макаров первый магазин. Щелкнул предохранителем и прицелился. Тяжесть в руках была незнакомой и непривычной, и он не стал рисковать или рисоваться, держа пистолет только одной рукой, отдача ему бы точно не понравилась, поэтому первый выстрел вышел вполне себе сносным. Все же он не растерял навыка, немного практики, тем более в контролируемых условиях, и вернуться к прежнему уровню точно не должно было составить никакого труда.

Совсем ненадолго, на все пять магазинов с двенадцатью патронами, ему действительно удалось отвлечься. Не забыть, но просто отвлечься.

 

 

1 – имеется в виду швейцарская оружейная компания SIG Arms и немецкая JP Sauer und Sohn;

2 – после 1994 года магазин 9-миллиметрового пистолета Макарова (ПММ – «модернизированный») содержит 12 патронов 9х18 мм.

 

 

2\. 

 

Он много бродил по знакомым и незнакомым улицам и смотрел на все другими глазами. В очередной раз его взгляд на город поменялся. Каких-то два года назад это были серые безликие улицы с неприветливыми домами и еще более неприветливыми прохожими. Потом стало лучше – были темные подворотни, ветер в лицо, запах бензина, старой кожи безликих и похожих друг на друга кэбов. Запах тины, мокрого асфальта и прелых листьев вперемешку с видами на другой, непривычный Лондон, с его тайнами, уютными домами и разоренными квартирами, в которые горе приходило чаще, чем он мог бы подумать. А когда наступало тепло – глаза жадно начинали натыкаться на редкие островки зелени и еще более редкие цветные брызги цветов на клумбах, балконах и окнах.

Сейчас Джон Ватсон снова видел немного другой Лондон, опять немного серый, словно выцветший, и только темные лужи теперь казались ему неопрятными пятнами крови, в которых отражалось низкое хмурое небо, оголившиеся ветви деревьев и темные дома.

Ему постоянно хотелось спать, организм требовал отдыха, но он не мог уснуть, вообще не мог нормально спать – перед глазами, стоило их закрыть так и стояло: сначала знакомый силуэт на фоне светлого неба, а потом бледное лицо, остекленевшие глаза и ярко-красная кровь.

Он устал, очень устал, но хоть какое-то облегчение было в том, что ему все еще не нужна была трость, чтобы ходить, чтобы бродить по старым-новым улицам. Днем, в сумерках или ночью. Даже хорошо, что в свое время Шерлок умел занимать собой все внимание, так что теперь Джон мог заново изучать свой любимый город, снова изменившийся и снова немного другой, но хотя бы так воспоминания не грозили затопить его с головой, а только мягко накатывать как прилив.

Бейкер-стрит, как и Бартс он избегал по понятным причинам. Куда бы он ни шел, он всегда знал, как далеко от очередного места, где он вдруг оказывался, были эти две точки на его ментальной карте города. Чтобы даже случайно не пройти мимо. 

Стоило ему только подумать об уютной, немного захламленной гостиной, он начинал задыхаться. Поэтому Джон и не мог заставить себя навестить миссис Хадсон, хотя редко, реже, чем ему хотелось бы, набирался решимости и звонил ей, чтобы справиться о ее здоровье и делах. И всегда отказывался навестить, как бы та ни настаивала. К своему стыду, он должен был признать, что вообще никого не хотел видеть из той своей жизни.

Иногда он спускался в метро и ездил кругами, меняя только вагоны. Или садился в автобусы с туристами, вливаясь в их оживленную толпу, чтобы затеряться среди незнакомцев, наблюдая за чужими эмоциями и жизнями со стороны. Он все что-то искал, искал, но пока так и не находил.

После пятого посещения тира, Джон сдался и купил абонемент. И изредка стал приносить свой SIG Sauer, покупая только патроны к нему. Привычная рукоять и знакомая тяжесть не влияли на его меткость или скорость, а просто успокаивали. Словно привет из прошлой жизни. Нет, не так. Что бы ни происходило с ним или вокруг него, именно этот пистолет всегда оставался рядом, надежный и проверенный. Самое постоянное, что у него вообще когда-либо было. И наверное, его психотерапевту, уже третьему по счету после Эллы, точно было, что ему сказать на эти мысли. Если бы он ими поделился. Или все же решил пойти на сеанс, который переносил и переносил, ссылаясь на непредвиденные обстоятельства и придумывая все новые отговорки. 

Ему уже пора быть честным хотя бы перед самим собой и просто отказаться от терапии, она все равно не помогла, никогда не помогала, тут не надо быть Шерлоком, чтобы понять. И тем более не надо быть единственным в мире консультирующим детективом, чтобы понять, что никто не мог решить за него, что ему делать со своей жизнью. Ему снова нужно было найти смысл, только на этот раз не связывать его с призванием или с другим человеком. Но можно подумать, что если бы он мог найти этот самый смысл в самом себе, он бы этого уже не сделал.

Поэтому пока он что-то искал и искал. И в свободное от работы, меланхолии и бесцельных блужданий время ходил в тир.

Постоянно или практически постоянно попадать в центр ему всегда быстро надоедало, поэтому он развлекал себя тем, что начал писать. По букве, или сразу несколько, вспоминал незамысловатые фигуры и знаки, даже пару раз серьезно раздумывал, не заняться ли ему спортивной стрельбой. Даже жалко, что патроны заканчивались слишком быстро, а потом и заканчивалось время, которое он тратил, чтобы сдать обратно оружие Стэнли, если в этот день не брал своего, оставить очки и наушники в шкафчике и забрать обратно куртку с телефоном и прочей мелочевкой, рассованной по карманам. 

Когда он начал здороваться кивками, а потом и перекидываться парой слов с постоянными посетителями, Джон вдруг осознал, что сам записался в завсегдатаи. Он и не заметил, как стал ходить регулярно, для него посещения всегда были чем-то неожиданным и незапланированным. 

Пол уволился, и на его место взяли другого студента, чуть более ответственного или пока еще не научившегося работать спустя рукава; Джону было в целом все равно, но для новичка он уже был постоянным клиентом со своим почетным местом на стене достижений. Как раз рядом с Мораном без имени. Более того только у них двоих было сразу несколько листов, один под другим, так чтобы сверху был самый последний и лучший результат.

\- Здравствуйте, Стэнли. Что на сегодня?

Джон прошелся практически по всему имеющемуся здесь арсеналу. И с сожалением готов был признать перед самим собой, что как закончит с последними оставшимися моделями, скорее всего, уже не вернется сюда. Может, и будет еще какое-то время заскакивать по старой памяти, но не более того.

Ему нужно было поддерживать адреналиновую зависимость на приемлемом уровне, чтобы не скатиться на самое дно. И он не для этого все эти годы успешно справлялся, чтобы дать слабину сейчас.

\- Здравствуйте, Джон, - Стэнли высунулся в окошко, чтобы пожать ему руку. – Осталось несколько Таурусов. PT 24\7 G2, PT 822 и линейка Слимов (3).

\- Тогда на сегодня пусть будет 822.

\- Вы уже думали, что будете делать дальше? – Стэнли Купер, электрик-монтажник на пенсии, помогающий сыну школьного друга с его небольшим бизнесом, наверное, в силу оставленных за плечами прожитых лет, умел неплохо разбираться в людях. Хотя нет, только этого всегда было недостаточно. Без живого ума и любознательности точно было не обойтись. Стэнли однозначно понравился бы Шерлок с его дедуктивным методом.

Джон не видел причин не быть откровенным.

\- Наверное, займусь боксом, - он пожал плечами, и наушники на шее немного съехали в сторону, так что он придержал их рукой, чтобы те даже случайно не соскользнули вниз.

Он всегда хотел попробовать, но все откладывал, сильно подозревая, что это увлечение, скорее всего, приведет его на подпольные ринги. И если бы только в качестве зрителя. Но он себя слишком хорошо знал, неплохо успел изучить чуть меньше, чем за сорок лет.

\- Так дело не пойдет, - Стэнли завозился, что-то перебирая, после чего протянул ему визитку с напутствием. - Скажите, что от меня, и что хотите попробовать что-то новое. Ничего не могу обещать, но если вы ему понравитесь, то точно не пожалеете.

Джон с удивлением осторожно взял кончиками пальцев черный прямоугольник плотной бумаги. На простой визитке золотыми с красным отблеском буквами некрупным шрифтом было напечатано «Себастьян Моран. Частный консультант». И номер телефона.

Он повернул визитку другой стороной. «M-M Arms».

Что ж, теперь он знал имя стрелка, рядом с которым висел его лучший результат. Но Джон точно знал, что не позвонит - в его жизни уже как-то был один консультант, целых два года. Ничем хорошим для него это не закончилось.

 

3 - тут имеется в виду Slim PT 709, PT 708, PT 740.

 

3.

 

За год до того, как его жизнь в очередной раз навсегда изменилась, умерла Гарри. Ее смерть не была внезапной или неожиданной, к этому все шло уже какое-то время, но он все равно оказался не готов. И очень жалел, что не успел толком попрощаться. Или сказать больше. Или сделать.

И каждый раз, рассматривая каменное надгробие, он отчаянно пытался справиться с чувством, что его опять подвели, бросили и предали, и понимал, что не справлялся. Две смерти за два года были на его взгляд явным перебором, и он начал размышлять, стоило ли ему теперь ждать от судьбы компенсации, или он все же исчерпал свой лимит удачи, выжив, вернувшись в Лондон и повстречав Шерлока Холмса.

Джон сделал глоток из кружки с пестрым геометрическим рисунком, первый глоток утреннего чая на кухне в квартире, которая досталась ему от сестры. И в которую он переехал сразу же после скромных похорон, устроенных Майкрофтом Холмсом для своего младшего брата. Переехал сразу же, как только две пожилые индианки закончили с капитальной уборкой. Просторные двухкомнатные апартаменты в относительно новом доме в спокойном районе так и простояли пустыми все то время, прошедшее после смерти Гарри - Джон не собирался съезжать с Бейкер-стрит, как и сдавать это место кому-то. 

И он ничего здесь не поменял и ничего не выкинул, кроме стаканов и рюмок. Оставил и ее мебель, и ее вещи – то, что осталось от жизни его сестры, не решившись попрощаться еще и с этими напоминаниями о ней. Он до сих пор не был готов, и не думал, что когда-нибудь будет.

К тому же здесь хранились те редкие вещи, что остались им на память от родителей. Дома, в котором он вырос, у них больше не было, осталась только мелочь в виде фотографий, книг и старого торшера. Наверняка было что-то еще, если поискать в коробках или на дальних полках, но он просто не пытался. Иногда он жалел, что дал согласие продать единственное место, в котором был когда-то действительно счастлив. Но по крайней мере теперь у него была квартира, неновая машина и кое-какие деньги на счету, остаток после всех покупок, который Гарри вполне удачно вложила. О последнем Джон даже не подозревал; не знал, что сестра копила ему на дом, наверное, надеясь, что из них двоих хотя бы он сможет реализовать мечты их родителей о семье и детях. Сейчас даже как-то с трудом верилось, что подобные мечты были когда-то и его мечтами. Словно это было в другой жизни.

От Шерлока ему тоже достались деньги. И все его вещи, из которых он не взял ничего, и что сделала с ними миссис Хадсон, ему было не интересно. Ему не нужны были вещественные напоминания, за ним и так, куда бы он ни пошел, следовала тень из воспоминаний, слов, ярких и тихих моментов, разделенных на двоих – больше, чем он мог бы унести, но все равно носил с собой.

Конечно, поменять прошлое он не мог, поэтому о том, что не было сделано или сказано, уже не имело смысла жалеть. Если бы только это было так же просто сделать, как сказать. Не зря он отказался от терапии, та ему ничего не давала, кроме чувства беспомощности, что было сомнительным результатом за его же деньги как ни посмотри. 

Светлая просторная кухня ему даже нравилась. И хорошо, что ему так и не довелось жить с Гарри в этих стенах, иначе воспоминания его бы точно прогнали прочь. Достаточно было и двух мест, а также половины Лондона в придачу, которые он теперь все равно не мог видеть и не вспоминать. Хотя с городом было легче – его облик постоянно менялся. Менялись времена года, менялась погода, то появлялись, то исчезали рекламные плакаты, какие-то вывески и какие-то инсталляции. Как и люди на его улицах, так что действительно было легче притвориться.

Он так и не занялся боксом. Перестав ходить в тир, он переключился на бары и пабы. Иногда, чтобы просто выпить, но чаще, чтобы заполнить вечера и ночи чужим теплом. Женщины, мужчины - ему было все равно, лишь бы заполнить тянущую пустоту внутри, как бы ни банально это звучало.

Шум в ванной, наконец, стих, так что скоро можно было ожидать и его случайного гостя.

\- Привет, - на кухню зашел какой-то незнакомый парень в одном только полотенце, немного помятый и со следами бурно проведенной ночи. И с похмельем. – А кофе есть?

\- Посмотри в шкафчике над плитой, - Джон даже имени его не помнил, но все равно встал и взял с полки вторую кружку как гостеприимный и радушный хозяин, у которого, правда, даже яиц в холодильнике не было. Или хлеба. Зато вроде было какое-то печенье.

Он помнил, как трахал его прямо в коридоре, до спальни и кровати они добрались намного позже, уже для второго захода. Как тело под ним стонало и задыхалось, каким жарким и тугим было, но чужого имени, сколько ни пытался, вспомнить так и не смог. Наверное, ему все же следовало позвонить по тому телефону с черной визитки, которую он так и не выкинул, хотя несколько раз порывался. Вереница незнакомых меняющихся лиц и тел не помогала, зато он привык не чувствовать неловкости по утрам, когда провожал до двери или сам уходил от своих случайных любовниц и любовников. 

\- Эм, - парень немного замялся над кружкой с кофе. Хорошо, что тот не пил его с молоком, у Джона все равно его не было. – Обменяемся телефонами?

Джон прищурился. 

Карие глаза, светлая кожа с легкой россыпью веснушек по плечам, темные волосы, отливающие рыжиной. Худые руки, худые плечи, впалый живот, тонкие, жилистые ноги, торчащие из-под полотенца. Выше Джона на полголовы. И слишком молодой для него, хотя не настолько, чтобы это остановило Джона от того, чтобы с удовлетворением пробежаться глазами по оставленным на чужих плечах и шее следам от его зубов и пальцев.

\- Да. Конечно, - он действительно был не против. Секс был хорош, можно было и повторить. Особенно, если он не подразумевал каких-либо обязательств. С женщиной ему подобное вряд ли удалось бы, он уже пробовал. И этого парня не смутили женские вещи в квартире. Возможно, тому было все равно на это, а может, тот просто оказался более внимательным, чем другие, и заметил, что половина косметики давно просрочена, и что ей никто не пользовался уже долгое время. Шерлок всегда был прав, называя людей вокруг идиотами. Правда, самым большим из них всегда был сам Джон. – Внеси сам.

\- Супер.

Он так и не смог сам вспомнить, как зовут его случайного любовника. Джон не был пьян, когда решил, что приведет его к себе, просто ему было все равно. Тот мило улыбался ему весь вечер и был не против продолжить более тесное общение где-нибудь в более уединенном месте. Джон умел их выбирать, сразу вычислял в толпе, и ни разу еще не ошибся. И Шерлок бы точно был возмущен, для чего именно он использовал его дедуктивный метод. Но теперь у него не было права голоса, мертвые не говорят.

В его телефоне стало на один номер больше. И теперь он знал, что парня звали Майклом, и что тот был не прочь провести с ним еще одну горячую ночь, или несколько. Он сам так сказал, когда потянулся за прощальным поцелуем. Джон не знал, что в нем видели или находили другие, особенно сейчас, когда он сам себе напоминал зеркало без рамы в пустой комнате. Хотя возможно, его выбирали именно те, кто хотел видеть только свое отражение. Лично его все устраивало.

И теперь, когда Майкл ушел, заняв собой только это раннее утро, ему предстояло заполнить чем-то весь оставшийся день до вечерней смены, а потом и ночной. В клиниках в разных концах города (4).

Джон оживил ноутбук.

 

4 – Так как Джон работает замещающим доктором (то есть только тогда, когда кого-то из врачей нет), у него есть и время, и возможность заполнять свой день так, как ему удобно (главное, чтобы смены не пересекались, и он успевал переместиться из одного места в другое).

 

 

4.

 

На светлой поверхности стола черная визитка смотрелась почти экзотически. И немного неуместно. Джону то и дело хотелось подойти и смахнуть ее или хотя бы переложить в ящик прикроватной тумбочки, но он каждый раз сдерживался.

Официально на просторах интернета об организации «M-M Arms» можно было найти самый минимум, и любой поисковик первой строчкой сразу же выдавал ссылку на довольно солидный сайт с лаконичным дизайном и печально скудной информацией. Оттуда Джон узнал то, о чем и так догадывался – работающие на «M-M Arms» сотрудники занимались вербовкой и подготовкой кадров для частных армий по всему миру помимо торговли различным вооружением также по всему миру.

Об этом не было нигде сказано напрямую, но все же не сложно было связать одно с другим – обтекаемые формулировки, говорящие изображения и фотографии и настоятельные просьбы со всех разделов сайта связываться по всем вопросам с представителями организации по указанным телефонам. Можно было даже не проверять – наверняка все было легально, хотя он все же залез на пару форумов для успокоения совести. Ничего криминального – обычный бизнес на крови, страданиях и смерти.

На Себастьяна Морана он ничего так и не нашел, только короткую запись с указанием имени и должности консультанта в разделе «сотрудники» на найденном сайте. У Морана не было никаких аккаунтов в соцсетях, о нем не было никаких упоминаний вообще нигде. Не то чтобы это было чем-то удивительным в их прогрессивный технологичный век, но наводило на определенные мысли. Хотя бы о том, что ему точно никогда не удалить все то, что теперь можно было найти в сети про одного конкретного Джона Хэмиша Ватсона.

Джон прижал пальцем визитку к столу и медленно подтащил ту к себе поближе. От него не требовалось чего-то особенного, предполагаемый звонок его вообще ни к чему не обязывал, поэтому он не мог понять собственных сомнений и нерешительности. Точнее отчасти понимал, но находил это осознание недостойным поведения взрослого человека. В жизни каждого встречалось множество разного рода консультантов, и ему не стоило вообще зацикливаться на чем-то подобном. Он же не консультирующему детективу собирался звонить, в конце концов.

Деревянная поверхность стола была приятно прохладной, именно той идеальной температуры, чтобы прижаться к ней горячим лбом и прикрыть глаза от наслаждения, отвлекаясь от мыслей о консультантах и каким неудачником он был, что даже не мог набрать чертов номер с визитки и уже что-то для себя решить. 

Через полчаса ему следовало начать собираться на работу. Как раз чтобы выйти немного заранее, купить себе что-нибудь перекусить на ленч и успеть на вечернюю смену. Он и так дотянул до последнего, и с каждой минутой у него оставалось все меньше времени, чтобы решиться.

\- Ничего сложного. Просто взять и позвонить, - уверил себя Джон, потянувшись за телефоном в кармане. – Этот Моран вообще может не взять трубку.

Что вполне могло оказаться суровой действительностью. Пока он набирался решимости сделать этот звонок, ему могли и не ответить вовсе, или даже не стать слушать. Хотя насколько он знал, подобные лаконичные визитки не раздавались просто так или случайным людям.

После нескольких гудков на том конце все же решили принять вызов с незнакомого номера, и немного хрипловатый голос выдохнул ему в ухо:

\- Да? 

\- Здравствуйте, меня зовут Джон Ватсон, - Джон немного растерялся. Он не думал, что ему ответят так быстро, поэтому сбился с заготовленной речи, анализируя чужой короткий ответ. – Вашу контактную…

\- Я встречусь с вами, - голос у Себастьяна Морана был довольно приятным, а речь без заметного акцента. Обычно неудивительное явление для людей, которые живут и работают сразу в нескольких странах, или знают несколько языков, что, как имел все основания подозревать Джон, было правдой в случае с его собеседником. Работай лично он на контору подобную «M-M Arms» - про него бы точно можно было так сказать.

Джон отнял трубку от уха и с недоумением уставился на черный экран, который сразу же ожил, демонстрируя, что да, разговор все еще продолжался, и ему не показалось. Он так и не успел сказать, от кого именно он получил рекомендацию позвонить, но, наверное, это было не так уж и важно, раз у него оказался этот номер. И даже то, что его мягко и, в общем-то, невежливо перебили, Джона не задело. Так, по крайней мере, не пришлось ничего объяснять, потому что, сколько бы он мысленно ни прокручивал в голове нужные слова, они все равно звучали как оправдание.

Поспешное согласие встретиться с ним немного удивляло, но и где-то даже льстило.

\- Хорошо. Где и когда мы можем встретиться?

Моран замолчал, задумавшись и явно сверяясь со своим расписанием. Ну, Джон поступил бы именно так на его месте.

\- Через два дня, в четыре. Я скину адрес.

Коротко, по делу и без лишних социальных расшаркиваний. Джон не знал, во что ввязался только что, но ему точно стало любопытно. И ему тоже следовало проверить свое расписание, которое он знал наизусть, даже ни с чем сверяться не нужно было - оно вполне себе позволяло назначенную встречу сделать осуществимой.

\- Буду ждать.

Он отключился первым, все равно ни одному из них, скорее всего, больше нечего было добавить. Отложив в сторону мобильный и визитку, Джон встал и медленно прошелся по гостиной. Теперь ему нужно было придумать, чем занять себя в оставшиеся до встречи сорок восемь часов помимо работы и скучных бытовых дел вроде похода за продуктами или в прачечную.

Со стен на него неподвижными глазами смотрели какие-то люди с фотографий в рамках, иногда даже смутно знакомые, веселые и явно довольные жизнью. Ему следовало давно снять чужие воспоминания и заменить своими или хотя бы чем-то нейтральным, фотографиями природы, например. Заменить чем угодно, на самом деле, главное - наконец перестать чувствовать себя чужим в этих комнатах.

Что-то убрать, как минимум избавиться от вещей Гарри, а не прикрываться ее фантомным присутствием в его жизни для удобства. Перебрать книги, выкинуть старое продавленное кресло, сколько бы воспоминаний оно ни хранило. Джон невольно поморщился - или отдать то в ремонт и на перетяжку, выкинуть эта старую рухлядь у него точно никогда не поднялась бы рука. Выбросить хранящуюся как немой укор косметику и отнести большую часть скопившейся одежды в ближайший приют. Да, это могло бы потребовать от него нескольких часов, а если не торопиться, то реально было и растянуть это время.

Джон задумчиво провел пальцами по губам. Можно было взять еще несколько смен или позвонить по оставленному Майклом номеру. Память тут же услужливо подкинула воспоминания о бледных плечах в веснушках и беззащитном горле, подставляемом под его жадные поцелуи.

Нет. Больше звонить ему никому не хотелось, зато можно было съездить по указанному в разделе «контакты» адресу фирмы «M-M Arms», не то чтобы Джон рассчитывал многое узнать, но почему бы и нет.

 

5.

 

Дом, до которого его услужливо подвез кэб, был к его удивлению намного более элегантным и современным, чем он ожидал, впервые прочитав адрес в пришедшем от Морана сообщении. Он специально сверился с гугл-картой, чтобы хотя бы примерно знать, чего ожидать. Не то чтобы ему это помогло в итоге.

Посещение офиса фирмы «M-M Arms» Джон решил отложить как-нибудь на потом. Между работой и уборкой, которую он все же решил затеять и, более того, довести до закономерного конца в виде избавления от совершенно ненужных ему вещей, времени на дополнительные разъезды у него не осталось. Как он и хотел.

Теперь голые светлые стены гостиной с укором напоминали Джону, что он хотел заменить чужие снимки на что-то свое, но так и не сделал этого. Только поснимал все и теперь, проходя мимо, мог любоваться светлыми пятнами там, где раньше в симметричном порядке висели белые одинаковые рамки. Он честно попытался рассортировать сохранившиеся у него со всеми переездами фотографии, но это оказалось сложнее сделать, чем он мог предположить. Он, оказывается, вообще не был готов смотреть на свою прошлую жизнь, что его даже не должно было удивлять, но все равно удивило. 

Сейчас ему тоже не стоило об этом думать, как и стоять, рассматривая симметричные пятна, вместо того, чтобы собираться. До назначенной встречи оставалось чуть больше сорока минут, и Джон точно не хотел бы опоздать из-за собственной рассеянности. 

Телефон, бумажник, ключи. Окинуть быстрым взглядом напоследок гостиную, заглянуть на кухню, и можно было уже выходить, чтобы поймать кэб. Был даже шанс успеть до обычных пробок. 

Джон не стал задумываться о том, каким мог быть его будущий знакомый – приятный голос, что он слышал в трубке, вполне мог принадлежать лысоватому стареющему коллекционеру редкого оружия, например. Но он точно не ожидал, что дверь ему откроет кто-то похожий на Шерлока Холмса. Высокий, если не выше, с темными волосами, бледной кожей и светлыми изучающими глазами. И мягкий на вид свитер и темные джинсы, подчеркивающие длину чужих ног, только добавляли к этому сравнению. Джон невольно сглотнул и подавил желание сделать несколько шагов назад, развернуться, сбежать по ступеням вниз с крыльца и больше никогда в своей жизни не видеть ни этого мужчину, ни этого дома, ни даже этой спокойной тихой улицы.

\- Здравствуйте, доктор Ватсон, - голос был тот же, так что сомнений, что именно с этим человеком Джон говорил по телефону, не осталось. Не стоило и начинать надеяться. И он не упоминал то, кем являлся, так что намек на чужие желание и возможность узнать о нем хотя бы самый минимум был более чем прозрачным.

Серые холодные глаза почти осязаемо заскользили по его рукам и вверх к лицу, чтобы остановиться на губах, которые Джон точно знал, что, не задумываясь, начал нервно облизывать по привычке, оставшейся еще с Афганистана. 

\- Здравствуйте, мистер Моран, - он немного смущенно нахмурился, но все равно уверенно протянул руку для крепкого рукопожатия. Моран его действительно смутил своим немигающим изучающим взглядом, так можно было изучать цель в прицеле или того, кто был очень интересен.

\- Можно, просто Себастьян. Или Себ.

\- Тогда никаких докторов Ватсонов. Зовите меня Джоном, - теперь, когда с первыми формальностями было покончено, можно было двигаться дальше, что ему сразу же и предложили.

\- Прошу, проходите, Джон, - Моран вполне гостеприимно показал на приоткрытую дверь экономным плавным жестом. 

Пока они стояли на крыльце, Джон не особо обратил внимание, что за той скрывалось, его больше заинтересовал вышедший поприветствовать его человек. Потому что Себастьян Моран с первого же взгляда производил впечатление опасного человека. А еще ко всему прочему его можно было назвать красивым: чужое лицо не портили ни крупный нос, ни узкие губы – даже наоборот. Там, где Шерлок обращал на себя взгляды скорее своей странной, необычной внешностью, Моран был привлекателен той классической мужской красотой, которую так ценили представительницы слабого пола. Ну и некоторые представители сильного тоже. 

Внутри было даже довольно уютно, на скромный взгляд Джона. Просторно, немного мрачновато, несмотря на светлые полы, но все равно уютно и без намека на присутствие в жизни Себастьяна Морана женщины. И если и была постоянная подружка, ее влияния на что-либо в этом доме Джон так и не заметил, хотя точно знал, на что стоило обращать внимание в таких случаях. Например, на то, что его куртка в итоге оказалась среди другой мужской верхней одежды, как и не трудно было не заметить, что выставленная для удобства обувь также была только мужской. Не заметил Джон и всех тех мелочей, которыми обычно любили обставлять дома женщины, помечая территорию не хуже самцов.

Но все это было вторично. В первую очередь внимание привлекали многочисленные охотничьи трофеи: головы волков, вепрей, была даже голова носорога. Но больше всего было представителей семейства кошачьих с самым красивым трофеем, конечно же, на самом заметном месте – над камином висела огромная оскаленная пасть тигра. И если Джон хоть что-то понимал в охоте, то его же шкура украшала большое кресло рядом. И он был абсолютно уверен в том, что в этом кресле не предполагалось сидеть даже хозяину дома, оно уже было раз и навсегда занято.

\- Могу я вам предложить что-то из напитков? Чай, кофе? Или что-то более крепкое? 

Для чего-то более крепкого было несомненно самое подходящее время и в принципе компания тоже, но Джон решил повременить:

\- Спасибо, ничего, но возможно несколько позже.

Джон повел плечами, пытаясь расслабить одеревеневшую шею. Моран стоял у него за спиной, слишком близко, чтобы это считалось приемлемым в приличном обществе или между малознакомыми людьми. Да, чего-то подобного он и ждал, облизывая губы в предвкушении. Он зашел в логово к опасному хищнику, и теперь ему стоило пенять только на собственную доверчивость.

\- У вас красивый дом, - вежливо заметил Джон, демонстративно оглядываясь и уходя в сторону от прямой линии атаки. – И очень красивые трофеи.

\- Спасибо, - судя по изменившемуся голосу, Моран остался доволен его искренними комплиментами, Джон действительно сказал то, что сказал, не из-за простой вежливости. Он не был любителем чего-то подобного, но чужую обширную коллекцию оценить мог. И шкура на кресле так и манила прикоснуться, зарыться пальцами в густой мех, растревожив гладкую поверхность.

\- Можно? – он подошел ближе к креслу и показал на шкуру глазами, следя за чужой реакцией. С ревнивого владельца стало бы и не дать ему возможности все же прикоснуться с манящему меху (5).

\- Да.

Только этого разрешения он и ждал; Джон шагнул еще ближе и, словно на что-то решаясь, сначала просто положил ладонь сверху, чтобы только потом начать медленно гладить шкуру, вниз и вверх, тревожа разноцветные волоски и тут же приглаживая. Мех оказался мягче, чем он ожидал, и настолько густым, как он и думал. Его действительно было очень приятно пропускать через пальцы, зарываясь так глубоко, как только можно. И это даже странным образом успокаивало, Джона на удивление больше не тревожил скользящий по плечам и лицу взгляд, или тяжелое дыхание рядом – Моран навис сверху жадно наблюдая за ним, но все еще не вмешиваясь.

Джон бросил украдкой взгляд на чужую, часто вздымающуюся грудь и вниз. Наверное, ему стоило уже прекратить свои медитативные поглаживания, но он не мог пока остановиться. И честно ждал, пока это за него сделает хозяин трофея, что Джон сейчас почти с наслаждением близким к эротическому ласкал.

Прикосновение было очень горячим, практически обжигающим, Джон и не заметил, что у него замерзли руки, пока он стоял на улице перед нужным домом и набирался решимости позвонить в дверь. Моран перехватил его руку, убирая от шкуры, но задерживать в своей не стал, что Джон оценил. И хотя он все еще не знал, зачем пришел сюда, он точно знал, что не за этим.

\- Пойдемте, - Моран поманил его за собой и повел по полутемному коридору вглубь дома мимо закрытых дверей. Их было немного, и Джону даже почти не было любопытно, что за ними скрывалось. Скорее всего, еще комнаты с трофеями, а может, просто полупустые помещения с минимумом мебели и зашторенными окнами. Он бы, наверное, уже ничему не удивился, в его представлении Морану подошло бы и то, и другое.

Не то чтобы он чего-то подобного не ожидал, но все равно не смог сдержать восхищенного вздоха. Коллекция оружия перед его глазами поражала.

\- Я знал, что вы сможете оценить.

Дверь за ними с мягким щелчком захлопнулась, отсекая весь остальной мир.

 

5 – когда я только написала это предложение, меня вдруг осенило, что это сейчас у меня будет сцена из «Ганнибала», где слепая Реба гладит тигра. Армитидж же сыграл там маньяка, так что это было из серии – «Ого! Это можно использовать!». Но каюсь, я в первую очередь вспоминала сцену из «Красного дракона» с Хопкинсом – это было очень горячо, хотя Ричард тоже не подвел, что уж говорить.

 

 

6.

 

Камуфляжная куртка ему сразу же понравилась: удачной расцветки, из мягкого прочного материала и с множеством карманов. Джон мысленно примерил ту на себя. Если бы вдруг ему пришлось залечь где-нибудь или укрыться на местности, то такая куртка вполне бы себе подошла. Как раз, чтобы затаиться в ожидании добычи и терпеливо ждать.

Джон неуютно повел плечами и незаметно огляделся, пытаясь определить, откуда у него взялось чувство, что за ним следили. Ничего особенного, это мог быть и охранник на входе, но ощущение было не из приятных, словно легкое касание бритвой по лицу и шее. Спрятавшись за стеллажом, он вернулся к рассматриванию понравившейся ему куртки.

Цена его не смутила – хорошие качественные вещи по определению не могли стоить дешево. Оставалось только решить, была ли она ему действительно нужна. Потому что одной только куртки точно было недостаточно, нужен был весь комплект: и термобелье, и штаны, и ботинки.

После вдохновляющего знакомства с Себастьяном Мораном, а главное после реализованной возможности полюбоваться на его обширную коллекцию, Джон вот уже во второй раз не мог пройти мимо специализированно магазина, продающего экипировку для охоты и рыбалки. Чужое приглашение «как-нибудь пострелять» так и не спешило покидать его мысли. Не то чтобы он на многое надеялся, но Моран не произвел на него впечатление человека, который будет разбрасываться словами. И теперь Джон раз за разом мысленно проигрывал в голове их первую встречу, не в силах бороться с предвкушением.

Вокруг было довольно оживленно, Джон даже немного растерялся. Хотя его и самого именно вывеска с предложением о сезонных скидках привлекала сюда, так что не стоило удивляться. Он прошелся вдоль аккуратных рядов с вешалками, прикидывая в уме, что из возможных покупок он мог бы использовать в повседневной жизни, чтобы оправдать расходы. В итоге выходило, что ему точно могли пригодиться ботинки и термобелье. Приняв решение, Джон уверенно направился в сторону стенда с обувью, но быстро понял, что представленный широкий ассортимент его только запутал.

В армии все было просто – приходилось носить универсальную форму, и все, начиная от нижнего белья и заканчивая носками, было строго регламентировано. Не сказать, чтобы ему нравились армейские ботинки, но к ним он, по крайней мере, привык, хотя вернувшись к гражданской жизни, не мог снова не оценить по достоинству легкую, удобную обувь, в которую переобулся.

Черные, коричневые, светлые, высокие, низкие, на шнурках и на молниях – от выбора разбегались глаза, а изнутри начинало подниматься чувство беспомощности. Он не думал, что просто выбрать себе удобные практичные ботинки на все случаи жизни окажется такой затруднительной задачей. К тому же он не был склонен к спонтанным покупкам, привыкнув делать вдумчивый выбор.

\- Вот эта модель самая удачная в плане универсальности, - словно прочитав его мысли, сзади раздался уверенный смутно знакомый голос.

Джон поднял глаза и с удивлением пробежался взглядом по темной ткани рукава пальто, белоснежной манжете с запонками и дорогим часам с кожаным ремешком на руке, взявшей выставленную модель над его головой. Несколько выше, чем он мог бы дотянуться, поэтому Джон только мельком взглянул на ту и сразу же вернул внимание к тем, что были на уровне глаз и ниже.

Обернувшись, он с удивлением вскинул брови:

\- Здравствуйте, Себастьян.

\- Здравствуйте, Джон. 

До этого Джон видел своего нового знакомого только один раз, и тогда на нем были надеты джинсы и свитер, теперь же Себастьян Моран стоял перед ним в темном расстегнутом пальто, так что был виден ворот белоснежной рубашки и брюки. Дорогие ботинки, дорогая одежда, рост в сочетании со светлыми глазами и темным цветом волос вызывали у него странные чувства и желание не смотреть. А еще сбежать.

Они стояли настолько близко, что он, конечно же, слышал аромат чужого дорогого парфюма. Джон тряхнул головой, отгоняя непрошеные мысли, и шагнул назад, увеличивая расстояние между ними. Сравнивать этого человека с его воспоминаниями было как минимум нездорово, и точно не принесло бы никому пользы, особенно ему.

\- У вас такие же? – он забрал ботинок и с интересом принялся тот изучать. 

\- Да.

Рифленая подошва, мягкая кожа, высокая шнуровка – в целом эта модель особо ничем не отличалась от остальных, только, что была в более дорогом ценовом диапазоне. Но перед ним стоял профессионал, к мнению которого Джон точно намеревался прислушаться. Он сделал несколько фото и вернул ботинок Морану.

\- Спасибо, я запомню.

Спрашивать про термобелье он как-то не решился, поэтому принялся искать подходящую тему для разговора, и их внезапная встреча была вполне себе подходящей.

\- Не думал, что мы встретимся так неожиданно, - Джон легко улыбнулся. У него было время между сменами, и он решил прогуляться, чтобы не сидеть в четырех стенах, а потом просто не смог пройти мимо яркой вывески с заманчивой рекламой скидок. Возможно, у Морана была та же мотивация, и эта мысль его почему-то очень повеселила.

\- Этот магазин недалеко от моего офиса, - Моран вернул ботинок на место и теперь стоял напротив, засунув руки в карманы пальто. – Сейчас перерыв, и я вышел прогуляться и перекусить.

Звучало так, слово Моран перед ним отчитывался или оправдывался, хотя в чужом облике ничто на это не указывало, и Джону стало несколько неловко за свои мысли. Последующие слова удивили его еще больше.

\- Не хотите составить мне компанию?

\- Извините? – кажется, Джон упустил нить разговора, беззастенчиво разглядывая стоящего напротив мужчину. На Морана просто было приятно смотреть. Как на картинку из какого-нибудь журнала, и не обязательного женского. Хотя он так и видел перед глазами название возможной статьи - «Где встреть холостяка вашей мечты».

\- Обеденный перерыв, - Моран странно на него посмотрел, но добавлять больше ничего не стал.

\- Ах, да. Конечно, - не удивительно, что вокруг было больше народу, чем можно было ожидать для обычного рабочего дня. Он как-то упустил из виду, что время как раз было около обеда. 

Предложение составить компанию не звучало странным или неискренним, хотя они познакомились совсем недавно. Джон же уже даже был допущен в святая святых Себастьяна Морана, поэтому в сравнении совместный обед казался такой мелочью. И он чувствовал, что это действительно было просто дружеским приглашением, ни больше, ни меньше.

Джон припомнил адрес, который видел на сайте, и действительно офис «M-M Arms» должен был быть где-то неподалеку. В целом в их случайной встрече не было ничего удивительного, встретил же он как-то давно, прогуливаясь по парку, Майка Стемфорда. Джон с усилием выдохнул, унимая тяжелое чувство в груди.

\- Вы хотели еще что-то здесь посмотреть?

\- Пока нет. А вы? – спросить было бы вежливым, поэтому Джон не стал сдерживаться. Ведь в свой обеденный перерыв тот сюда зачем-то зашел.

\- Я заметил кое-что интересное, - загадочно ответил Моран и вежливо поманил его за собой. – Пойдемте?

И Джон последовал. Тогда он не мог даже предположить, что эта вторая их встреча станет одной из многих и больше не случайных.

 

 

7.

 

Лежать в траве на холодной земле было не особо удобно, не спасали ни теплый плед, ни удобная теплая одежда. В правый бок ему упиралась какая-то кочка, и под коленом что-то неприятно хрупало, стоило хоть немного пошевелиться. Но Джон все равно терпел, не смея прерывать чужой неспешный монолог.

\- … И все дефекты пули, как изначальные, так и полученные во время деформации в канале ствола, начинают проявляться, особенно в момент перехода на дозвуковую скорость. Во время трансзвукового перехода возникает «болтанка» и — как следствие — проблемы с попаданием в мишень. Поэтому перестабилизация пули в самом начале крайне невыгодна. Лучше держать фактор гироскопической стабильности близким к единице, а для этого не нужно разгонять пулю выше, чем необходимо для высокой кучности. Поэтому скорость при стрельбе пулями VLD не должна превышать 860, максимум 900 м/с. Выше — гарантированная потеря кучности. Поэтому любой хороший стрелок предпочтет кучную винтовку высокоскоростной и будет чувствовать себя уверенней на дальних дистанциях.

С другого боку, почти навалившись на него сверху, но так чтобы не мешать поставленным на позицию рукам, с биноклем лежал Моран, наблюдая за их целью – раскачивающейся на ветру небольшой красной мишенью, привязанной к ветке.

Желание Джона пострелять из снайперской винтовки все же сбылось. Более того, теперь он мог пострелять не из одной, а сразу из всех, которые бы захотел попробовать из обширной коллекции Себа под его же чутким руководством. И теперь вслушиваясь в тихий уверенный голос над собой, Джон старался не отвлекаться на убаюкивающие интонации, что с каждой секундой становилось все сложнее.

Наконец всего на несколько ударов сердца ветер стих, все вокруг замерло в предвкушении, и Джон спустил курок. Приклад ощутимо ударил в плечо отдачей, далеко впереди кора взорвалась и разлетелась щепками от его попадания, и в воздухе медленно кружась, начала плавно падать на землю оторванная выстрелом мишень.

Сердце радостно пропустило несколько ударов, и он медленно выдохнул и так же медленно вдохнул, успокаивая пульс. 

\- Молодец, - Моран убрал бинокль в сторону и похлопал его по пояснице. Вышло несколько ниже, чем ожидалось от подобного действия, но Джон решил не придавать этому больше значения, чем было на самом деле. – А теперь попробуй попасть в нить.

Джон фыркнул и отодвинулся от прицела, чтобы запрокинуть голову и глянуть на своего самоназначенного инструктора из-под светлых ресниц. Моран только склонился ниже, так что они почти соприкасались носами, и Джон мог чувствовать его размеренное дыхание на своих губах. 

\- Думаешь, что не сможешь?

Обычно Джон мог с легкостью определить, когда с ним флиртовали, но в случае с Себастьяном Мораном откровенно терялся. Тот был слишком прямолинеен, хотя и не без чуткости, чтобы давать ему неоднозначные сигналы. И тем не менее, Джон так и не решался принимать их общение за нечто большее.

\- Ты как-то слишком хорошо думаешь о моих способностях, - проворчал он, возвращаясь к прицелу и выравнивая дыхание. То, что осталось от мишени после его попадания все еще болталось на веревке, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону.

\- Я думаю о них ровно так, как ты того заслуживаешь, Джон.

Конечно, после подобных слов он не имел права ударить в грязь лицом. Джон прислушался к себе и удобнее перехватил винтовку. Притом, что Моран был прямолинеен, но еще был тем манипулятором и знал, как обращаться со словами, которых знал слишком много на пяти разных языках для одного человека.

Моран умел давить: авторитетом, ростом и комплекцией, опытом, знаниями – иногда всем этим разом, иногда только чем-то одним. Джон слышал несколько раз, как тот разговаривал с другими по рабочему телефону, и был рад, что это не он был там, на другом конце. Ну, он никогда и не давал повода Морану разговаривать с ним подобным тоном или в подобной манере.

Себастьян Моран был интересным и малопонятным ровно в той степени, как ему нравилось. И с ним никогда не бывало скучно, что в его теперешнем состоянии Джон научился особенно ценить.

\- Ты как лук (6), - тихо сказал Джон, не особо рассчитывая, что его услышат, но Себ с его слухом заядлого и страстного охотника, конечно же, все расслышал. 

\- Что? - Моран на мгновение опешил. Джону даже не нужно было смотреть на того, чтобы слышать, что он был удивлен и немного возмущен. – В смысле, что довожу людей до слез?

\- Я думал несколько в ином ключе. Такой же многослойный, - он все же повернул голову, чтобы видеть чужое лицо.

\- Многослойный? – Себ даже бинокль в сторону отложил, чтобы было удобнее приподняться на руках и окинуть его долгим выразительным взглядом.

\- Ты что, не смотрел Шрека? Отличный мультик. Веселый.

Нитка в прицеле мотылялась из стороны в сторону под легкими порывами ветра, и попасть по ней было намного сложнее, чем по мишени до этого, но он вполне мог сделать это – выстрелить и попасть с первого раза, жалко только, что сейчас он отвлекся на этот дурашливый разговор. Сердце забилось чаще, сбивая настрой и концентрацию.

\- Кажется, я что-то про него слышал, - медленно проговорил Себ, явно подбирая слова, словно боялся напороться на мину.

Ну, Джон должен был признаться, что тоже бы не увидел этого мультфильма, если бы ему несколько раз не пришлось сидеть с детьми Майка Стемфорда. Давно, кажется, вообще в другой жизни.

\- Можем как-нибудь посмотреть, - Джон задержал дыхание. Нет, это точно было не приглашением на свидание, он просто хотел проверить чужую реакцию, они же постоянно проверяли друг друга, присматриваясь и выискивая слабые стороны. Это было, как посадить двух альфа-самцов в одну клетку, Джон еле сдержался, чтобы не рассмеяться над сравнением. Себе он в нем явно польстил. Если бы в воображаемой клетке, кто и оказался, то это матерый волчара и максимум английский кокер-спаниель. 

\- То есть ты предлагаешь двум сорокалетним мужикам провести вечер за просмотром мультфильма? – кажется, Моран сам не мог поверить в то, что произнес это вслух.

\- Ты имеешь что-то против творчества Диснея?

\- Эм. Нет.

Джон не выдержал. Он отодвинулся от винтовки, перекатился на спину и начал смеяться. Ему уже давно не было так весело и так легко.

Стоило открыть глаза, как сверху навалилось серое небо, далекое и бескрайнее, с редкими темными тучами, предвестниками будущего моросящего дождя. Он видел прогноз, когда собирался этим утром и даже захватил зонтик, но по его прикидкам они должны были успеть управиться до первых капель.

Серьезное лицо с нечитаемыми глазами закрыло собой небо, на которое он, отсмеявшись, засмотрелся. Джон с удивлением заскользил взглядом по линии подбородка к узким губам и, смутившись, задержал дыхание.

\- Ты закрываешь мне обзор, - он приподнял уголок губ в ухмылке и решительно заглянул в чужие глаза, сейчас такие же серые, как небо, которым он до этого любовался.

\- Что ты хочешь там увидеть? – вопрос был немного странным, особенно от такого человека как Моран. 

\- Свободу, - подумав, ответил Джон. Банально, но именно освобождения он сейчас искал в нависающей серой плите над головой. От прошлого, от воспоминаний, от сожалений и разочарований. Глупое и пустое желание - нависающий над ним человек давал ему этого освобождения больше, чем все, что он до этого пробовал, и это начинало пугать. С легкого их разговор плавно перетек в серьезное русло, чего Джон совсем не ожидал, когда речь вдруг зашла о мультфильмах.

Джон нахмурился. Он давал себя обещание больше не искать утешения в других людях, чтобы избежать еще одной зависимости, но кажется, в очередной раз сам же и торопился данное себе обещание нарушить.

\- Ты занят сегодня вечером? – Моран отодвинулся и лег рядом, так что они касались плечами, только одна точка соприкосновения, но сразу же становилось спокойнее.

\- Для тебя я свободен, - Джон ответил, не задумываясь, и тут же застонал про себя, спохватившись, что именно сказал. Как ни посмотри, но от прозвучавшей фразы так и фонило заигрыванием, поэтому он поторопился исправиться. Он чуть сдвинулся, чтобы было удобнее разглядывать чужой профиль и считывать реакцию на свои слова - Хочешь просветиться относительно последних шедевров киностудии Дисней?

\- Оставим это на потом, - Моран повернул голову в его сторону и растянул губы в полуулыбке так, словно не был уверен, что так тоже можно было улыбаться. – Приятели приглашали перекинуться в карты, и я подумал, что тебе может понравиться.

\- Играют на деньги? – с подозрением уточнил Джон. В таком случае, зная себя, ему лучше было отказаться.

\- Нет, это было бы слишком скучно - теперь уже Себ скалился открыто, став больше похожим на себя обычного. – Мы обычно играем на вызов. Ничего криминального. Но если хочешь сыграть на деньги, я знаю хорошее место.

\- Нет-нет, спасибо, никаких игр на деньги для меня. И если думаешь, что я смогу оценить такое времяпрепровождение, то я доверюсь твоему мнению, - Джон в целом был не против сыграть пару партий и освежить полученные в многочисленных турах навыки. И ему было интересно познакомиться с людьми, которых Моран считал приятелями. 

У него самого друзей не осталось. Как-то были приятели, был лучший друг, и в итоге, никого не осталось, все растерялись или ушли. Теперь вот был Себастьян Моран, дать определение которому он до сих пор затруднялся, к тому же они знали друг друга не настолько долго, всего пару месяцев.

\- Хорошо, - Моран молниеносно поменял положение, перевернувшись и даже не задев его, и тут же похлопал по руке, напоминая вернуться на позицию. 

Пока небо окончательно не заволокло тучами, у них было время еще немного пострелять. А потом можно было завалиться в какой-нибудь местный паб, перекусить, возможно, еще поколесить по окрестностям в поисках нового места для импровизированного стрельбища, а потом уже вернуться в Лондон.

Отличный план, чтобы провести весь день не только в приятной компании, но и интересно, Джон был только «за».

 

6 - так как ребята у нас англоязычные, то в данном контексте я не стала уточнять, что лук – это репчатый лук (onion), а не лук – как лук для стрельбы (bow);

 

 

8.

 

Три недели, даже если это были три бесконечно долгих недели, казались не таким уж большим сроком, чтобы кого-то не видеть. Или не получать каких-либо сообщений, известий или новостей. Чего угодно. Они были взрослыми людьми со своими жизнями, делами, обязательствами и проблемами, но он все равно почти каждый день ждал этого звонка.

Джон знал, что что-то между ними изменилось, стоило только поймать взгляд серых глаз. Сейчас они казались голубыми, отражая безоблачное небо над их головами, поистине редкость для переменчивой лондонской погоды. 

Поддавшись желанию увидеть немного солнца, народ покинул свои дома и убежища, и на улицах теперь было многолюдно настолько, что им пришлось пересмотреть свои планы дойти пешком до паба на углу. Десятиминутная прогулка в пестром потоке грозила занять все тридцать. И Джон не был уверен, что оживленная атмосфера паба была уместной для их встречи после столь неожиданного перерыва в общении. 

Себ позвонил внезапно и предложил встретиться. Так они обычно и делали – просто звонили или писали друг другу, и если расписание обоих позволяло, просто встречались. Шли в паб, новый или из тех, в котором они уже бывали, и он им чем-то понравился. Иногда они ходили друг к другу в гости. Несколько раз Моран заходил к нему на работу, по случайному совпадению, в одну и ту же клинику, так что местный медперсонал женского пола начал у него ненавязчиво интересоваться, был ли его друг свободен и в том же духе. Джону даже пришлось что-то отвечать, расплывчатое и обтекаемое, чтобы никого не обидеть и не создать ни себе, ни Морану проблем. Но насколько он теперь знал, у того никого не было – они действительно довольно много времени стали проводить вдвоем, чтобы он был в этом стопроцентно уверен. 

\- Что-то случилось? – не нужно было быть великим детективом или гением, чтобы понять, что Себа что-то тревожило. Или лучше было сказать, слегка беспокоило. Маска спокойствия слезла совсем немного, но даже так Джон все равно мог отчетливо предвидеть в своем ближайшем будущем отсутствие каких-либо откровений.

\- Нет, - его мягко оттеснили к стене, пока Моран загородил собой и улицу, и прохожих, что-то высматривая в толпе. Или кого-то. Он навис сверху, неподвижный и незыблемый, так что Джон мог видеть только черную куртку перед глазами - клепки, молнии, а если опустить взгляд - карман, который топорщили ключи, темные джинсы и мелькание множества ног. Он неосознанно потянулся к чужому теплу. И запаху. От Морана пахло каким-то горьким одеколоном, знакомо и успокаивающе, и едва уловимо порохом и огнем, опасно и завораживающе.

В поле зрения мелькнули знакомые ботинки, и рядом к стене прислонилась тень воспоминаний, которую он не звал, но которая всегда была рядом, и стоило только забыться, тут же появлялась. Он с усилием сморгнул несколько раз, прогоняя образ из мыслей, сейчас было не место и не время.

Джон и не сомневался, что не получит прямого и понятного ответа сразу же. Да, с Мораном они были приятелями, с определенного ракурса их можно было даже назвать друзьями, но видно, они еще не дошли до той стадии отношений, когда могли делиться друг с другом проблемами и прочим. Хотя это все равно не останавливало Джона от того, чтобы думать, что причина была все же в нем.

\- Пойдем к тебе? – первым предложил Джон. Возможно, и несколько навязчиво с его стороны, но все равно до дома Морана было ближе добираться, чем до его.

\- Хорошо. Так будет даже лучше.

Или он все же ошибался, и откровения в его будущем все же имели шанс быть. Теперь ему оставалось только подождать. Все дорогу до знакомого элегантного дома, они практически ни о чем не говорили, если только не считать разговором пару слов о погоде, пробках и случайных прохожих.

Моран пропал на три недели, а потом объявился, как ни в чем не бывало, но все равно вел себя немного странно. И выглядел… Джон нахмурился и оставил чашку с чаем в сторону, чтобы было удобнее поставить локти на стол и сложить подбородок на скрещенные пальцы. Сидящий напротив Моран неуютно передернул плечами. Тот редко позволял себе такую вот открытую демонстрацию эмоций, за что Джон тут же поспешил уцепиться. Нахмуренные брови, бегающий взгляд, опущенные уголки губ – Себастьян Моран выглядел сомневающимся и немного расстроенным. Да, они были знакомы не так уж и долго, но и не так непродолжительно, и Джону все же было что анализировать, и это удивляло и дезориентировало. 

\- Не делай так.

\- Как так? – Джон несколько раз моргнул, расцепляя руки и просто складывая их на стол ладонями вниз.

\- Неважно, - Моран отмахнулся и сразу же отвел взгляд, чтобы тут же передумать и немигающе уставить ему в глаза, чтобы уже самому жадно читать его реакцию.

Ох. Нет. Джон нервно облизнул губы и, наверное, даже немного побледнел. Кажется, он уже догадывался, что Моран хотел ему сказать. Но он все равно был не готов, просто катастрофически не был готов услышать то, что ему, кажется, сейчас собирались сказать. С его стороны было эгоистично цепляться за их странную дружбу, но он все равно не готов был ее отпустить или потерять. Как же это все было не вовремя. Джон только-только стал привыкать к чувству, что не был сломанным. Или потерянным и потерявшимся. Он только-только начал чувствовать себя живым.

Он сглотнул и убрал руки со стола, чтобы спрятать и сжать в кулаки. Чтобы ни хотел сказать ему Себ, он будет готов. Он уже приготовился и прокрутил в голове возможные развития этого разговора. 

\- Джон.

\- Себ.

Черт. То, как Моран пытался собраться с мыслями, найти решимость и подобрать нужные слова, уже говорило само за себя. И ему тоже следовало найти в себе нужные слова. Возможно, у них был еще шанс сохранить дружбу, они же были взрослыми людьми, в конце концов. Наверное, то, что разговор должен был состояться лицом к лицу, а не по телефону тоже было говорящим.

\- Ты уже скажешь это? – решился Джон.

Себ еле заметно вздрогнул от его вопроса, но тут же серьезно кивнул.

Себ ему действительно нравился, наверное, даже больше, чем нравился. Больше чем друг. Он был красивым, и до их знакомства Джон даже не подозревал, что ему мог понравиться кто-то настолько выше, больше и сильнее него, а это о многом говорило, потому что целых два года в его жизни был сам Шерлок Холмс.

Моран был опасным, Джон почти ничего о нем не знал, кроме того, что тот решил ему сам показать или рассказать. Хотя Джон и сам в ответ не торопился открываться, правда, иногда ему казалось, что этого и не требовалось, что им это было совсем не нужно, чтобы понимать и просто принимать друг друга. 

\- Я работал с Мориарти.

Ох. 

Он потрясенно выдохнул. Это было совсем не то, что Джон ожидал услышать.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Его давно никто так не удивлял. Неприятно, неожиданно и настолько впечатляюще. И если раньше пальма первенства всегда и неизменно принадлежала Шерлоку Холмсу, то теперь эта сомнительная награда могла бы по праву перейти к Себастьяну Морану.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждения: пост-Рейенбарх, пре-слеш, слеш, ангст, секс втроем, где третий участник - проститутка
> 
> От автора: В первой части был только задел для развития отношений между Себом и Джоном, теперь же мне предстоит куда-то продвинуться, поэтому весь фокус именно на это. И сразу признаюсь, очень хотела написать эту часть еще и ради сцены с Майкрофтом. Каждый раз как представляла возможное выражение его лица, начинала смеяться.   
> А еще я старалась как могла, но диалогов тут прям до фига.  
> По настроению 2-я часть, на мой взгляд, весьма отличается от 1-й, но в этом и была задумка. Точнее так само вышло, потому что именно этого требовали и сам текст, и мальчики.
> 
> Эта часть, как и первая, писалась в основном под вот эту песню – I Adore You by Adore Delano.   
> Второй саунд-трек, если кому интересно – Poets of the Fall, Sleep, sugar.
> 
> Фух))) надеюсь, вторая часть не подкачает. Будет еще только сиквел с рейтингом про поездку в Сибирь, он даже уже почти дописан))
> 
> Спасибо, что читаете))) и обратная связь очень приветствуется)

1.

 

Его давно никто так не удивлял. Неприятно, неожиданно и настолько впечатляюще. И если раньше пальма первенства всегда и неизменно принадлежала Шерлоку Холмсу, то теперь эта сомнительная награда могла бы по праву перейти к Себастьяну Морану. Хотя нет, тут он погорячился. Джон судорожно выдохнул несколько раз. До тех пор, пока Себ не собирался прыгать с крыши прямо у него на глазах, и пока ему не пришлось оглушенным и потерянным смотреть в чужое бледное лицо в кровавых разводах, он, наверное, мог принять почти все. 

Черт.

Сердце стучало так, словно хотело пробить грудную клетку, и Джон вялым жестом приложил ладонь к груди, пытаясь его успокоить. И самому успокоиться и не принимать поспешных решений. Или хотя бы попытаться не горячиться.

Моран напротив сидел неподвижно, как притаившийся в засаде хищник, и наблюдал за ним как за самой желанной добычей; Джон не видел, но мог чувствовать этот почти осязаемый и тяжелый взгляд, скользящий по лицу, плечам и рукам. Он ведь с самого начала догадывался, а потом столько раз видел подтверждение своим догадкам – Моран всегда был опасным, но именно это в большей степени и привлекло в нем Джона.

– Почему только сейчас? – тихо спросил он. Они ведь столько месяцев были знакомы, но тот только сейчас решил сознаться. Признать перед ним, что работал на человека, по чьей вине его жизнь в очередной раз безвозвратно изменилась. Не удивительно, что Моран, только услышав его имя по телефону, сразу же согласился встретиться. Тогда Джону это показалось немного странным, но не настолько, чтобы насторожиться или что-то заподозрить. А ведь выходило, что Моран с самого начала знал о нем намного больше, чем Джон мог себе представить; вот только все равно верилось с трудом, что тот стал бы лукавить и врать, чтобы просто понравиться ему или втереться в доверие.

\- Кое-что случилось. И я не хотел, чтобы ты узнал об этом от кого-то другого, - несказанное вслух «Майкрофт Холмс» так и повисло тяжелым грузом в воздухе между ними. И хватило одного намека, чтобы чужое присутствие стало почти осязаемым.

Джон склонился над столом, пряча лицо. Он действительно не знал, как ему поступить. Он не чувствовал себя преданным, как и не чувствовал разочарования, только, пожалуй, облегчение. Что, наверное, характеризовало его не с самой лучшей стороны, но сейчас он мог только беспомощно скользить взглядом по расставленным на поверхности стола чашкам, сахарнице и вазе с печеньем и конфетами.

Стоило им зайти внутрь, как Джон сразу же пошел на кухню, точно так же он привык делать, когда жил на Бейкер-стрит – тогда он тоже первым делом шел заваривать чай. Он поставил чайник, решив, что был достаточно вхож в этот дом, чтобы заниматься подобным самоуправством. Потом достал чашки, любимую Морана и ту, из которой сам предпочитал пить чай, будучи гостем. Пошарил по шкафчикам в поисках сбора, который специально принес пару недель назад. Тот оказался на самой верхней полке и, кстати, скоро должен был закончиться, Джон еще подумал, что в следующий раз можно было бы принести еще.

Черт, черт, черт.

\- Джон, - Себ мягко позвал его.

\- Я… Я не знаю, как мне реагировать, - признаться в собственной беспомощности было довольно легко. С Мораном ему в принципе всегда было легко; Джон ничего не ждал от того, и просто принимал, что бы ни происходило, как есть. Прямо как в свое время с Шерлоком. Поэтому сейчас он разрывался между тем, как по идее должен был реагировать и тем, что чувствовал на самом деле.

\- Спроси меня, - немного помолчав, Себ решил уточнить. - Можешь спрашивать о чем угодно.

Джон нахмурился и нервно облизнулся. Во рту привкус ароматного чая со сбором мешался с фантомным вкусом горечи от слов, которые он все никак не решался произнести. У него было, что спросить, целый список вопросов, но как выбрать наиболее важный и значимый, он терялся.

Яркий дневной свет из окна кухни, подсвечивая плотную тюль с обратной стороны, смягчился и лег размытыми квадратами на светлый пол. Знакомая обстановка потеряла угловатость, и даже тени стали светлее. Можно было бы задернуть шторы и включить светильники с их желтоватым теплым светом, создавая уютную и немного интимную обстановку. Джон об этом задумывался несколько последних раз, когда они вот точно так же сидели и пили чай на этой кухне. Когда он еще даже не подозревал, чем закончится их с Мораном встреча спустя несколько недель тишины.

\- Зачем тебе это было надо? – он неопределенно помахал в воздухе рукой, обозначая расстояние между ними. Ему действительно было любопытно, зачем Морану нужно было их общение, зачем было пускать его в свою жизнь, потому что именно это Себ и сделал – пустил его туда, где Джон за несколько месяцев их знакомства никого больше не видел.

Тишина не была неуютной, Джон просто терпеливо ждал, зная, что Морану нужно время, чтобы ответить.

\- Я познакомился с Мориарти более семи лет назад. С ним было тяжело и никогда не скучно. Твой звонок был полной неожиданностью для меня, но я всегда знал, что только мы с тобой сможем понять друг друга, - всего один вопрос, но Моран и без подсказок понял, что так отчаянно хотел услышать Джон. 

Как и Джону даже не нужно было время, чтобы обдумать чужие слова, он прекрасно понял, что хотел сказать его собеседник, все то, что так и осталось между строк. Они были такими разными и при этом настолько похожими, что становилось не по себе. 

\- Шерлок Холмс мертв, - кажется, это был первый раз, когда он решился произнести эти слова вслух, а не про себя. Джону потребовалось совершить над собой усилие и несколько раз сглотнуть, выдавливая это откровение из разом пересохшего горла. Если Моран и хотел убедиться в этом из их общения, то вот, он это подтвердил и не только сейчас и вслух. 

\- Соболезную.

Джон резко выдохнул, ему внезапно перестало хватать воздуха, словно на кухне вдруг стало тесно. Так что хотелось убежать, скрыться и куда-нибудь спрятаться, чтобы никто не видел.

\- Я пойду. Спасибо.

Он не стал уточнять, за что благодарил: за чай, разговор и откровение или их странное общение. Он и сам не мог определиться; наверное, за все сразу, поэтому, аккуратно отодвинув стул, встал и вышел в коридор. За ним привычно следовали стеклянные взгляды мертвых животных, пока за спиной бесшумно двигалась темная тень, провожая его до входной двери.

В куртке знакомо звенели ключи и мелочь, пока он заторможено ее натягивал. Только со второй попытки попав в правый рукав, Джон похлопал себя по карманам, пытаясь вспомнить, где мог оставить телефон. Он его действительно чуть не забыл, поэтому с облегчением забрал тот из протянутой руки; Джон не был уверен, что стал бы возвращаться за ним в этот дом. Точно не сегодня.

\- Мой номер ты знаешь. Я надеюсь… - Себ на долю секунды сбился, но быстро поправил себя. - Я буду ждать твоего звонка.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я позвонил? – Джон не смог скрыть удивления. Холодный воздух забирался под куртку и гладил щеки, пока распахнутая дверь манила теплом и уютом. Моран занял собой весь проем, готовый освободить проход, решись Джон передумать и вернуться.

\- Джон, - Себ позвал его в последний раз. – Я хочу, чтобы ты позвонил.

 

2.

 

Появление Майкрофта Холмса в его жизни он бы не назвал приятным событием, хотя и вполне себе ожидаемым, даже странно, что тот не объявился раньше, и кажется, он уже догадывался, почему. Джон слабо усмехнулся. Ему честно верилось с трудом, что сам Майкрофт Холмс с самого начала не знал, кем именно являлся Себастьян Моран.

\- Здравствуйте, Джон, - старший брат Шерлока всегда был холодным и вежливым, лишь в общении с младшим родственником позволяя настоящим эмоциям время от времени пробиваться сквозь привычную маску вежливой отстраненности.

\- Здравствуйте, Майкрофт. Признаюсь, я удивлен и немного разочарован, что вы не объявились раньше, - Джон не сомневался, что Холмс-страший был в курсе всего, что происходило в его жизни. Не стоило и надеяться, что даже после смерти Шерлока что-то изменится. Майкрофт Холмс был из тех людей, которые явно не умели отпускать. И стоило хоть единожды попасть в поле зрение этого человека и быть отнесенным в категорию «важное», то неусыпное внимание было гарантированно на всю оставшуюся жизнь. И Джон точно знал, что за ним не прекратили наблюдать, ему даже не нужно было проверять.

Видеть Майкрофта спустя столько времени, да еще и в собственном небольшом кабинете было непривычно. Когда медсестра принесла ему карту очередного больного, Джон многого не ожидал, и каково же было его удивление, когда вместо пятидесятилетнего Майкла Стокронда, жалующегося на боли в груди, после вежливого стука в проеме двери показалась знакомая фигура. В дорогом костюме-тройке с неизменным зонтом и дорогим кожаным портфелем в руках. В чужом облике ровным счетом ничего не изменилось, и он давно привык, что менялись только цвета рубашек, галстуков и костюмов. Это было словно приветом из его прошлой жизни. И напоминанием, которого бы Джон хотел избежать, но, увы, не мог, как бы ни хотел. 

\- Чем могу быть полезным? Вас беспокоят боли в груди? – Джон отложил медкарту в сторону и сложил руки в замок перед собой, являя безупречный облик профессионала в своей области. 

Майкрофт Холмс немного брезгливо осмотрелся, пока не решился наконец занять стул для посетителей, оставив зонт на вешалке, а портфель положив себе на колени. Совсем как примерный пациент, который пришел на прием к врачу, чтобы получить квалифицированную помощь. Сцена показалась Джону несколько сюрреалистичной, что он еле подавил желание глупо рассмеяться от абсурдности происходящего.

Холмс мог и не являться лично, тем более к нему на работу, а мог похитить его прямо с улицы, или заявиться, конечно же без приглашения, к нему домой – вариантов, на самом деле, было множество, они даже могли бы пересечься где-нибудь в кафе. Хотя Джон с трудом мог представить себе эту картину – Майкрофта Холмса в обычной кофейне. И в итоге, тот решил появиться перед ним лично.

\- Джон, давайте не делать вид, что мы оба не знаем, почему я здесь.

\- Хорошо, - Джон легко согласился. Чем быстрее они тут закончат, тем быстрее он сможет избавиться от чужого общества. – Себастьян Моран. 

Майкрофт поморщился, как от зубной боли, и тяжело вздохнул, подтверждая:

\- Да, Себастьян Моран.

\- Вы хотите узнать, какие отношения нас связывают? Хотите предложить мне денег, чтобы я за ним шпионил и отчитывался вам? 

\- Джон, - предупреждение в чужом голосе он предпочел не услышать.

\- Можете не переживать, радостного объявления в обозримом будущем не предвидится, - Джон даже не считал нужным останавливаться. – О Моране вы тоже постоянно беспокоитесь? Право слово, не стоит. Более того, уверен, что вам это и так давным-давно известно.

Майкрофт вздохнул как-то устало и именно так, как привык вздыхать на выходки своего младшего брата, что покоробило Джона дальше больше, чем чужая уверенность, что он, Джон Ватсон, станет выворачивать душу по первому требованию.

\- Себастьян Моран очень опасен. Мориарти мертв, но его дело – нет.

\- О да, очень, - Джон согласно покивал, ухмыляясь. Моран был очень опасен. Джон был уверен, что тот был не просто наемником и любителем охоты, но и профессиональным снайпером и возможно даже правой рукой Мориарти. Скорее всего, именно Себастьян Моран следил за ним через прицел снайперской винтовки тогда, больше года назад, когда он смотрел вверх, на темный силуэт на фоне серого неба. На Шерлока Холмса, который должен был сброситься с крыши прямо на его глазах.

Джон давно понял, что только угроза его жизни и безопасности, как и угроза для жизни других близких Шерлоку людей, к которым он отнес и миссис Хадсон, и Грега Лестрейда, могли вынудить того совершить тот ужасный шаг. Джон думал и думал над этим бессонными ночами, блуждая по улицам Лондона в попытках сбежать от прошлого и преследующих его видений, пока окончательно не убедил себя в собственной правоте. Да в это и не сложно было поверить, зная Шерлока так, как знал его Джон.

Это все равно никак не влияло на его отношение к Себастьяну Морану. Тот ему просто нравился и все.

\- Вы удивлены, что Моран признался мне, что работал на Мориарти? Так я тоже был очень удивлен. Оказывается, он не хотел, чтобы вы его опередили.

Майкрофт даже не пытался скрыть, насколько этот разговор ему не нравился, но он годами не только занимался политикой, но и имел дело со своим сложным младшим братом, поэтому без сомнения имел большой опыт подобных бесед.

\- Я должен был сделать это раньше. Приношу свои самые искренние извинения, - наконец-то Холмс-старший признал это, что, впрочем, Джона все равно не впечатлило. 

Из портфеля был извлечен довольно пухлый конверт. Осознав, что Джон и не собирался его принимать, Майкрофт прищурился и аккуратно положил тот возле его сцепленных в замок рук. Не трудно было догадаться, что именно было внутри, вот только чужие благие намерения явно припозднились по времени. Во что бы там ни играли Холмс с Мораном, он точно не горел желанием принимать в этом участие.

Джон заскользил глазами по рыжеватым волосам с залысинами, светлым бровям, большеватому для этого лица носу, немного обвисшим щекам, пока не остановился на тонких, поджатых губах. Чужой чопорный вид вызывал у него не только зубовный скрежет, но и мысли, далекие от мирных. Или приличных. Ему внезапно стало интересно, трахал ли того кто-нибудь; такую ледышку, наверное, было непросто расшевелить. Трудно было представить, что могло скрываться за слоями дорогой ткани, которой придали форму и стиль, но это точно совсем не мешало его богатому воображению. 

Ха. Все же Холмсы умели читать мысли, Джон давно это подозревал, потому что, кажется, он впервые видел Майкрофта Холмса смущенным и ошарашенным. У того удивленно вытянулось лицо, пока он неверяще смотрел на него своими рыбьими, почти прозрачными глазами. 

Все же хорошо, что в свое время он никогда не думал о сексе и Шерлоке в одном контексте, или лучше сказать, о сексе с Шерлоком. Это было бы… Джон мысленно вздрогнул. Единственный в своем роде консультирующий детектив сразу бы знал о его мыслях и фантазиях, как знал почти все о нем. И вот это было бы действительно неловко.

\- Мне пора. До свидания, Джон. Надеюсь, вы проявите благоразумие, - Холмс неожиданно и скомкано попрощался и поспешил покинуть кабинет, чуть не забыв про зонт.

\- До свидания, Майкрофт, - медленно произнес Джон; попрощался он уже с захлопнувшейся дверью.

Ха. Он и не думал, что настолько эффективно сможет избежать дальнейшего продолжения разговора. 

 

 

3.

 

Конверт, оставленный Майкрофтом Холмсом, в тот же день переместился с его рабочего стола в его квартиру, и сначала просто лежал на журнальном столике в гостиной, пока не был отправлен в прикроватную тумбочку на неясный срок. Джон периодически вспоминал про него, но доставать не торопился. Что бы ни хотел передать ему Холмс-старший, это не могло быть что-то хорошее. Полезное, важное, но точно не хорошее.

Джон разблокировал телефон и уставился на список вызовов. Ближе к концу было имя Морана, остальные все были так или иначе связанны с работой, и это не могло не вызывать определенные чувства. Он хотел позвонить, но каждый раз останавливал себя. Вот и сейчас палец уже завис над нужной строкой, но так и не коснулся блестящей поверхности сенсорного экрана. Тот потух, отразив его лицо: мешки под глазами, морщины, уставшие глаза и светлые волосы, в которых седины давно было больше чем русых прядей.

Он критично рассмотрел себя и резко поднялся. Зеркало в ванной не показало что-то новое, только вновь безжалостно указало на то, что он и так уже видел – сорокалетнего среднестатистического англичанина невысокого роста. И, кажется, он снова похудел. Растянутый ворот полосатой немного застиранной кофты, что переехала сюда с ним еще с Бейкер-стрит, только подчеркивал обозначившиеся ключицы.

\- Красавец, - саркастично подвел неутешительный итог Джон и включил воду, чтобы набрать в ладони и плеснуть в лицо. С сединой и морщинами он ничего поделать уже не мог, но по крайней мере с мешками под глазами должен был справиться. И для этого ему как минимум нужно было нормально выспаться, а не ворочаться часами, мучаясь бессонницей. А ведь он так давно не бродил по ночным улицам, а теперь вот снова вернулся к этой привычке.

\- Сделай уже это, - сам себе отдал команду Джон.

Не в его характере было оттягивать неизбежное, поэтому выйдя из ванны, он решительно прошел в спальню и выдвинул ящик, в котором лежал конверт от Майкрофта. Содержимое было безжалостно вытряхнуто на покрывало и распределено – документы в одну сторону, фотографии в другую. И в первую очередь его интересовали именно снимки. 

Джон тяжело опустился на кровать и стал перебирать одну фотографию за другой. Такого Морана он никогда не видел, да и не мог никогда увидеть, если быть честным. А перед самим собой Джон старался быть честным, хотя это и не всегда получалось. Среди вороха глянцевых снимков было даже несколько их совместных, что его не удивило, но все равно оставило неприятный осадок.

Он с особым вниманием рассмотрел каждую, жадно вглядываясь в чужое лицо и холодные глаза. Джон хмыкнул. Ему точно не могло показаться, но именно на этих снимках, на их совместных снимках, Моран всегда выглядел иначе – не мягче или расслабленнее, но точно иначе. Зная теперь на что именно обращать внимание, он мог видеть это в линии плеч, в наклоне головы и странном выражении чужого лица, что неизвестный фотограф ловил раз за разом.

И Джон ни минуты не сомневался, что Моран точно знал, что за ними следили, даже Джон об этом знал, не видя и не ощущая слежки, что уж было говорить о профессионале. И они оба просто игнорировали этот факт, как и многое другое, по сути. Он с самого начала знал, что Моран был непростым человека, но никогда и никак не связывал его с Мориарти. Будь на его месте Шерлок, ему все, скорее всего, стало бы известно об этом с самого начала, но он никогда не был гениальным Шерлоком Холмсом, даже если иногда пытался примерить на себя эту роль.

Выбрав самый удачный на его взгляд снимок, Джон отложил его в сторону, а все остальные убрал обратно в конверт. Что делать с документами, он так и не решил, только знал, что точно не хотел читать их содержимое. Правильнее всего было бы их сжечь или уничтожить любым другим способом, можно было даже порвать на мелкие кусочки и выкидывать постепенно с другим мусором. Даже если лично ему они были не нужны, это не означало, что он мог быть беспечным.

Откинувшись назад, он упал на мягкую спружинившую поверхность и закрыл глаза. Что бы ни хотел от него Майкрофт, отдавая этот чертов конверт, его это мало волновало, играть в чужие игры Джон не намеревался. Это же касалось и Морана, но поговорить им точно было необходимо.

Похлопав по покрывалу под рукой, он нашел оставленное фото и поднес к лицу, разглядывая две застывшие фигуры на фоне кирпичной кладки чьего-то забора. Они замерли напротив друг друга, о чем-то неспешно разговаривая. И вновь на чужом лице застыло это странное выражение; Джон пытался подобрать ему определение, но никак не мог (1). Сердце пропустило несколько ударов, и в груди сделалось жарко, словно кто-то включил отопление.

Джон повел рукой, то приближая, то удаляя фотографию от лица. Что бы ни означали чужой взгляд и поджатые губы, ему в первую очередь следовало разобраться со своими чувствами. И понять, что мешало ему позвонить. Просто взять и нажать на кнопку вызова. Решился же он тогда в самый первый раз, когда еще даже не мог предположить, кто именно ответит ему там, на другом конце. Теперь он знал, и по идее ему должно было легче решиться, только вот для него все было не настолько просто.

Даже жаль, что телефон остался лежать на столике в гостиной, потому что сейчас он почти отважился. Увидев Морана на снимках, он неожиданно понял одну простую вещь – он хотел услышать чужой голос и хотел заглянуть в чужие глаза. Наверное, можно было даже сказать, что он соскучился.

Звонок в дверь невольно заставил его подскочить на кровати. Джон нахмурился и плавно встал. В груди шевельнулось странное горячее чувство, очень похожее на надежду, смешанную с предвкушением. Немногие знали его адрес, а после того, как он перестал приводить случайных любовниц и любовников, к нему вообще редко кто заглядывал. Могли позвонить соседи, но после того, как он переехал, такое случалось всего раза четыре. С неспокойным сердцем он неспешно дошел до двери и заглянул в глазок. 

Ох. Незваного гостя по ту сторону двери он совсем не ожидал увидеть, даже предположить не мог, пока пытался побороть глупые мысли о человеке, которого он хотел бы действительно сейчас увидеть. 

\- Привет, - он распахнул входную дверь шире и неискренне улыбнулся. – Какая неожиданность.

Он прекрасно помнил лицо и даже имя запомнил, но не думал, что еще когда-нибудь Майкл перешагнет порог его дома. После одной, хотя и довольно неплохо проведенной ночи, Джон так и не перезвонил, а потом и вовсе занес его контакт в черный список, решив тогда завязать с одноразовыми отношениями, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. И еще ни разу не пожалел.

\- Привет, Джон, - парень в ответ улыбался натянуто и даже не пытался скрыть, насколько был напуган. – Прости, что я без предупреждения. Был рядом и решил попытать удачу, так сказать.

\- Не стоит беспокоиться, Майкл, ты очень удачно застал меня дома, - Джон сглотнул комок в горле. Со стороны Майкрофта Холмса это было подлостью, которую он ему точно не намеревался когда-либо прощать.

 

 

1 Хаххаха, не буду томить читателей – чтобы дать определение, достаточно вернуться в начало и освежить в памяти название первой песни, что я слушала, пока писала обе части.

 

 

4.

 

Стоило за ним закрыться двери, как коридор погрузился в полумрак, будоражащий и загадочный. Вместе с мутными тенями пришла и тишина, и Джону только и оставалось, что замереть в растерянности. Он не думал, что они задержатся тут и так и останутся стоять в молчании, разглядывая друг друга в размытом свете, что едва попадал в коридор из гостиной.

Себастьян Моран был все таким же высоким, красивым и опасным, в нем ровным счетом ничего не поменялось – те же холодные светлые глаза, то же хищное выражение лица. Так что, кажется, только Джон один мучился бессонницей и неопределенностью все эти несколько недель. Он специально выбрал этот день и это время, чтобы вероятность застать Морана на месте была максимальной, и не прогадал. Совсем как один его недавний визитер, только вот лично у него не было никаких подсказок от заинтересованной стороны, только расчет на везение и удачу. И возможно, совсем немного на судьбу.

\- Я ждал твоего звонка, но так даже лучше, - голос Морана звучал знакомо и как-то хрипло, словно тот долгое время молчал.

Джон неопределенно дернул плечом, он столько раз хотел позвонить, но так и не решился. И чтобы сейчас приехать сюда, в этот дом и к этому человеку, ему потребовалось собрать все свое мужество и смелость. 

\- Привет.

\- Здравствуй, Джон.

Длинное зеркало на стене множило полумрак, зрительно раздвигая пространство коридора и делая его больше и глубже, и только они нарушали статичность тем, что дышали и двигались, и тем, что разговаривали словами и взглядами.

Джон видел в отражении, как Моран приблизился. Тот спокойно подошел ближе, понадобилось всего несколько шагов, чтобы нависнуть сверху, оттесняя Джона к двери, и если бы он дал слабину, то его тут же наверняка прижали бы к дверному полотну.

\- Себ…, - он хотел спросить, что тот хотел сделать и даже возможно остановить, но не успел.

Ох.

Его так давно уже никто не обнимал. Крепко, так что не вырваться, и бережно, словно хотели защитить. От Морана шло ровное тепло, что заставляло непроизвольно тянуться к нему. После стылого такси и зябкого вечернего воздуха Джон был приятно обескуражен; ни о чем подобном он не думал, когда ехал сюда и потом, когда долго стоял, не решаясь подняться на крыльцо и позвонить в дверной звонок.

Под его ладонями скользила мягкая ткань тонкого свитера, пока он наконец не нашел удобное положение для рук. Из-за разницы в росте обниматься с Мораном было непривычно и не совсем удобно, и чтобы не подниматься на носочки, Джону пришлось просто прижаться щекой к чужой груди. Зато так ему был отчетливо слышен стук чужого сердца, быстрый и взволнованный. После такого тишина попросту не могла больше казаться отчужденной, скорее наоборот.

Так же неожиданно как начались, объятия внезапно прекратились, Моран просто разжал руки и отошел.

\- Проходи, я сделаю чай.

И Джон послушно стянул куртку и повесил ее на привычное место между черным пальто и темным плащом, следом и шарф отправился на полочку сбоку, там, где обычно и лежал, когда Джон приходил в гости. Он даже не стал доставать телефон, оставил его в кармане, а вот фотографию прихватил, чтобы выложить без слов перед Мораном на стол.

Кухня, как и весь остальной дом, встретила его теплом, а еще ароматным запахом травяного сбора. Пока он мыл руки, отогревая их под струей теплой воды, Себ вскипятил чайник и заварил терпкий чай, как им обоим нравилось.

\- Мы знакомы семь месяцев, - начал Джон и сразу же замолчал. Разговаривать с широкой спиной Морана было так же не просто, как и лицом к лицу. Он не готовил речь заранее, зная, что все равно позабудет все слова, когда окажется здесь, но по крайнее мере, он точно знал, как именно хотел начать этот разговор. 

\- Семь месяцев, две недели и три дня, - поправил его Моран. Фотография, сделанная неизвестным фотографом, лежала с краю, и Себ с интересом ее изучил, после чего отодвинул на середину столешницы, чтобы не мешалась, и выставил чашки, сахарницу и печенье. Так, как это обычно делал Джон.

Подобная точность невольно заставляла улыбнуться, он не был столь скрупулезен в подсчете, его в принципе такие детали не волновали. Джон мыслил глобальнее, даже жаль, что метод Шерлока в этом случае ему не мог помочь – эмоции и чувства, увы, никогда не были сильной стороной Шерлока Холмса.

Сколько бы он ни размышлял над природой их отношений с Мораном, так и не мог прийти к однозначному выводу. Их можно было назвать близкими приятелями, и более того - друзьями, но даже ему было понятно, что ни одно из этих определений не подходило им в полной или достаточной мере. Что говорить, даже с Шерлоком у них не было такой неопределенности – они просто были лучшими друзьями и коллегами.

Впрочем, сейчас было кое-что более важное, чем выяснение статуса их отношений. То, что он не мог и дальше игнорировать.

\- Майкрофт Холмс, - Джону было не особо приятно упоминать имя этого человека, тем более в разговоре с Себом, но это было неизбежно.

\- Что с ним? – Моран беспечно и равнодушно пожал плечами и сел, наконец, напротив.

Джон поджал губы, размышляя, с какой стороны стоило зайти в обсуждении такой щекотливой темы как сам Майкрофт Холмс. В отличие от Шерлока, Джон всегда осознавал, что с Холмсом-старшим лучше было быть настороже. 

\- У нас с ним вполне взаимовыгодное сотрудничество, если ты переживаешь об этом… Ты же не из-за него пришел? – Моран наклонился вперед, насмешливо изучая его.

\- А? Нет, - Джон нахмурился, ему нужно было время, чтобы обдумать услышанное. – Точнее, не только из-за него.

Было так просто вернуться к их прежнему общению, словно и не было последних нескольких недель, хотя прежней легкости все же не чувствовалось, ее заменило ожидание. И раз с Майкрофтом все разрешилось настолько буднично и просто, значит, смело можно было переходить и к другим насущным темам.

\- Что ты от меня хочешь? – Джон не хотел спрашивать именно это, вопрос сам слетел с языка. Да и формулировка не была идеальной, ведь он мог спросить о таком иначе, но сути это все равно не меняло, поэтому он проглотил все остальные слова и напряженно замер. Он спрашивал не только потому, что хотел знать ответ, но и потому что уже все для себя решил. Хватило пары недель метаний и размышлений - этого времени было более чем достаточно, чтобы все для себя разложить, наконец, по полочкам.

\- Ты точно готов услышать ответ? – серьезно уточнил Себ. – Сбежать тебе я больше не дам.

Моран отставил свой чай в сторону. Его взгляд разом потяжелел, давя так, что Джону перестало хватать воздуха, но, да, сбежать сейчас он точно не смог бы, теперь ему бы однозначно это не позволили, не тогда, когда он сам добровольно вернулся.

Тук. Тук-тук, тук. Тук-тук-тук. Длинные красивые пальцы, отбивающие дробь по столешнице, отвлекали. Это был такой простой и очень мужской жест, что Джон невольно засмотрелся, пока не вспомнил, что от него все еще ждали ответа. Ему оставалось лишь решительно кивнуть

\- Как ты уже мог догадаться, ты мне нравишься. Очень, - Моран смотрел и смотрел, не мигая и, кажется, даже не дыша.

Ответ Джона не удивил, именно такого признания он и ждал, хотя это не означало, что он не был взволнован.

\- … Это взаимно, - что тут еще можно было добавить, он не знал, поэтому решил больше ничего не говорить. Хотя нет, все же кое-что стоило уточнить, чтобы не было недопонимания. – Ты мне тоже нравишься, и не только как человек или друг.

Вот, он это сказал, произнес вслух, и теперь обратной дороги точно больше не было. Конечно, ему было неловко и немного страшно. Он раз за разом собирал свою жизнь как мозаику - из разбитых кусочков воспоминаний, привязанностей, привычек, желаний и стремлений. Вновь и вновь мучительно подбирая разрозненные и разбитые фрагменты, чтобы заново сложить цельную картинку. Джон и сам не понял, как Себастьян Моран стал для него новой и незаменимой частью его новой мозаики.

 

 

5.

 

Рукоять двустволки плотно уперлась ему в плечо, вселяя ни с чем не сравнимое чувство уверенности и превосходства. Джон примерился к весу и уверенно положил палец на курок, заглядывая в прицел. С подобными ружьями обычно ходили на кабанов и некрупную дичь, хотя и на лося с таким вполне можно было поохотиться.

Он огладил резьбу напоследок и положил ружье обратно в чехол. В подсобке, что они сейчас разбирали с Мораном, было еще много чего интересного, и это было подобно рейду из далекого детства на чердак бабушкиного дома за сокровищами, с тем отличием, что этот самый чердак принадлежал бы заядлому охотнику. И, конечно же, был старательно упорядочен.

Внутри пахло металлом, машинным маслом, немного порохом, кожей, какими-то травами, старыми газетами и еще чем-то странным, чему он не мог дать определение. И если учесть, что здесь хранились одежда, оружие и прочая экипировка для активного отдыха и охоты, то подобное смешение запахов было совсем не удивительным. Моран не поленился оборудовать это подсобное помещение светом и стеллажами для удобства, и теперь им оставалось только методично перебирать и перекладывать все с одного места на другое.

Задумчиво огладив очередной чехол с ружьем, Джон пробежался взглядом по ровным рядам веревок и канатов на полке прямо перед его глазами. Подобное количество вещей лично его несколько удивляло и немного озадачивало. Сам он привык жить налегке, особо не привязываясь ни к местам, ни к вещам, ни, что уж говорить, людям. Даже его квартира не была его в полном понимании этого слова, в отличие от дома Себа, и в этом было еще одно их важное отличие друг от друга. Одно из многих.

Теплые руки неожиданно скользнули ему под свитер, сбивая с мыслей о чердаках, сокровищах и ненужных вещах. Задумавшись, он даже не заметил, как его окружили и взяли в плен, прижимая к широкой груди.

\- Поедешь со мной на охоту? – что-то почти невесомо коснулось его волос.

Джон удивленно повернулся. Ему могло и показаться, но кажется, его только что поцеловали в макушку. Конечно, для этого Морану даже не пришлось бы особо напрягаться, достаточно было лишь немного склонить голову, пока он его обнимал со спины.

\- Куда хочешь на этот раз? - Джон спросил, особо не задумываясь. 

Возможно, ему только показалось, это было настолько не похоже на Морана, что у него были все основания сомневаться; даже представлять такое в чужом исполнении было немного непривычно, хотя это не означало, что ему не понравилось. Тот редко позволял себе проявлять слабость, неуверенность или нежность. Себ уже успел отойти к стеллажу с одеждой и вел себя как ни в чем не бывало.

\- Тайга, Сибирь.

\- Оо… Это же где-то в России? - Джон решил не отвлекаться и более внимательно отнестись к их разговору.

Он слышал о Сибири, хотя не был до конца уверен про тайгу. Зато он точно знал, что там было очень холодно, особенно в это время года, и он что-то не горел желанием себе что-нибудь отморозить, хотя идея совместной поездки и звучала весьма заманчиво.

\- Верно, - Моран улыбнулся одними глазами и протянул ему небольшую закрытую сумку с чем-то тяжелым. – Отложи в сторону, которые понравятся. Как минимум две.

\- Медведи, водка и снег? – Джон перечислил все то, что он обычно слышал при упоминании о России или Сибири. – А, точно, еще матрешки и балалайка!

\- Почти, - вот тут Себ не удержался и тихо рассмеялся и кивнул на его руки. – Как раз для водки пригодится.

В протянутой ему сумке бережно укутанные в холщовые мешки хранились фляжки. Он аккуратно извлек все и теперь доставал каждую из чехла и рассматривал искусно выполненные на кожаной отделке роспись и тиснение. Выбрать всего несколько было довольно сложной задачей, ему все понравились, но он все же решил исходить из практичности и удобства, а не красоты, прикинув, что на морозе им больше могли пригодиться те, что закрываются пробкой, а не просто закручиваются.

\- Ты и язык знаешь?

\- Немного, но у нас будет переводчик. А на месте – проводник и егеря.

Джону понравилось это «мы», хотя он еще и не озвучил свой ответ. Неудивительно, что сейчас они были заняты тем, что перебирали разнообразную амуницию в запасах Морана. Тот, оказывается, готовился к совместной охоте и более того – совместной зимней охоте.

\- Хочу показать тебе, что такое заснеженный лес ночью и как охотиться на волков, - а вот это как раз было больше похоже на привычного ему Морана, нежели те мимолетные нежные прикосновения, что ему иногда доставались, когда Джон меньше всего их ждал.

Ему на плечи упало что-то тяжелое и теплое, и щеку мазнул мех, но Джон даже возмутиться не успел, как его крепко укутали и бесцеремонно развернули. Внутри знакомо пахло порохом и немного потом. Он попробовал освободиться, но смог высунуть только голову из своего теплого кокона. 

\- Жаль, что тебе ничего из моей одежды не подойдет, придется все покупать, - говоря это, Моран выглядел как-то слишком подозрительно довольным, словно уже примерял на него предполагаемые обновки.

\- Конечно, я же всего лишь среднестатистический англичанин и не вымахал как некоторые, - сухо заметил Джон и сдул лезущий в лицо пушистый мех. Просто кое-кому из них больше повезло с генами.

Его легонько встряхнули, чтобы не возмущался, после чего поцеловали. Это было простое прикосновение губ к губам, и пока он думал, отвечать или нет, все прекратилось – его выпустили и даже помогли выпутаться из парки. Джон покосился на склонившуюся над какой-то одеждой фигуру и решил ничего не говорить. Не то чтобы Морану нужно было разрешение, чтобы его целовать, но каждый такой раз был для него полной неожиданностью. 

\- Себ.

Тот оглянулся и вопросительно приподнял брови. Именно с Мораном Джон редко проявлял инициативу в подобного рода делах - переживал, что сделает что-то не то, но сейчас не удержался. Вид этого человека, смотрящего на него снизу вверх, невольно задавал мыслям определенное направление. И они же встречались, в конце концов, и даже совместный отдых планировали, вот только в близости дальше нескольких поцелуев так никуда и не продвинулись. Он пару разе тонко намекал, но настаивать все же не решился. 

Джон шагнул ближе и протянул руку, прикасаясь к гладко выбритому подбородку, скользнул пальцами по тонким губам, чтобы надавить подушечками и тут же убрать. 

\- Я еще не сказал «да», - вышло шутливо, но на самом деле сказанное им было более чем серьезным.

\- А ты разве собирался отказаться? - прохладно заметил Моран и весь подобрался, как перед прыжком. Джон с самого начала их знакомства уяснил, что тот всегда привык получать желаемое. Во что бы то ни стало.

Джон не собирался отказываться, но когда за него вот так вот решали, это каждый раз несколько раздражало. Куда и когда им пойти, чем заняться – его просто ставили перед фактом, и обычно он не был против, с Мораном ему никогда не бывало скучно, но кажется, все же стоило серьезно пересмотреть их взаимодействие. Потому что даже этот важный разговор не стал исключением – за него с самого начала все решили. 

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты поехал со мной. И позволь мне все купить и оплатить все расходы.

Джон скептически приподнял брови, теперь его еще и в содержанки записали с чужой легкой руки.

\- Пожалуйста, - Моран медленно выпрямился, но подходить не торопился, чутко уловив, что сейчас это было не самой лучшей идеей.

\- Я подумаю, - Джону действительно нужно было о многом подумать и не только о возможной совместной поездке.

 

6.

 

Лавируя в разношерстной толпе, он едва успевал ориентироваться в этом шумном потоке, несущем его от светофора к светофору, пока впереди не замаячила нужная ему яркая вывеска. Вечерние улицы готовы были вот-вот погрузиться в сумерки и безудержную атмосферу веселья, и это при том, что завтра начиналась очередная рабочая неделя, хотя, да, не только ему не нужно было рано вставать. И Джон чуть не промахнулся мимо нужного ему входа, засмотревшись на яркие мигающие плакаты вдоль тротуара.

Его никогда особо не привлекали ни шумные вечеринки, ни шумные компании. И то, и то ему все же приходилось иногда терпеть для нужного уровня социализации, хотя лично он предпочел бы какой-нибудь малоизвестный паб, но выбирать не приходилось. Приглашение от одного из приятелей Морана отметить повышение по работе стало для него полной неожиданностью. Они пересекались всего пару раз, когда Себ брал его с собой перекинуться в карты с его обычной компанией, и Джон не думал, что теперь подобные приглашения будут распространяться и на него.

Заведение в целом ему понравилось и атмосферой, и публикой, и он потратил немного времени, чтобы осмотреться, прежде чем подняться на второй этаж в вип-зону. Все и так уже были предупреждены, что он должен был задержаться из-за вечерней смены в больнице, поэтому он особо даже не торопился. 

\- Привет, Тони. Поздравляю, - они с Тони крепко пожали друг другу руки, и ему тут же вручили запотевшее пиво, освобождая место рядом с Мораном. Тот сидел, расслабленно откинувшись на спинку мягкого дивана, и лениво следил за перемещением толпы вокруг. Они поздоровались взглядами, и каждый вернулся к прерванному занятию: Себ – к наблюдению, Джон – к наверстыванию пропущенной части общей беседы.

Мимо проплыла, плавно покачивая бедрами красивая брюнетка, Джон неосознанно задержал взгляд на ее округлых формах, эффектно обтянутых платьем, и немного виновато взглянул на Морана, словно его поймали на измене. 

\- Понравилась? – Себ горячо выдохнул ему на ухо, немного наваливаясь сверху.

\- Да, - просто ответил Джон, не было смысла скрывать очевидное. Он не стал отодвигаться или пробовать сменить позу, таким расслабленным и миролюбивым он Морана почти никогда не видел, поэтому искушение понаблюдать за ним подольше было практически непреодолимым.

\- Блондинки, брюнетки или рыженькие?

\- Без разницы, - рассмеялся Джон, делая глоток из своей почти опустевшей бутылки, и многозначительно добавил. – Грудь и задница.

\- Поддерживаю, - Моран одобрительно покивал и отвлекся на чей-то вопрос.

Компания из пяти мужчин не могла не привлечь внимания представительниц противоположного пола, и хотя двое из них были женаты и с гордостью носили свои обручальные кольца, трое оставшихся, в чье число входил и он с Мораном, были все еще свободны в чужих глазах. И Джон то и дело ловил кидаемые на них красноречивые взгляды, но решил даже не заморачиваться по этому поводу. 

\- Пошли, - Моран похлопал его по плечу и резко поднялся, одним этим движением скидывая с себя всю расслабленность.

На что Джон лишь устало провел рукой по лицу. Ему не хотелось заканчивать толком не успевший начаться вечер выяснением отношений, у них уже состоялся разговор на эту тему, но кажется, следовало его повторить. Чужая манера командовать и подчинять, конечно, заводила, но и одновременно бесила его до исступления.

\- Моран, - предупреждающе позвал он.

\- Хочу кое-куда тебя сводить. Тебе точно понравится, - миролюбиво пояснил Себ и настойчиво потянул его за собой из-за столика.

\- Эй, эй, парни! Вы куда это собрались? - возмутился виновник торжества.

\- Моран? Ватсон?

Моран лишь неопределенно помахал всем на прощанье рукой и уверенно направился к лестнице, плавно обходя препятствия в виде других посетителей и в особенности женщин, пытающихся привлечь его внимание. Джон торопливо попрощался со всеми, но смог нагнать Себа только у выхода.

\- Нет, серьезно, куда мы идем?

\- Пусть это будет сюрпризом, - Себ оглянулся и окинул его нечитаемым взглядом из-под ресниц. - Доверься мне.

Джон с подозрением пошел следом. Не было похоже, что Морану стало скучно, и он просто решил сменить обстановку, значит, было что-то, что заставило его круто поменять их планы на этот вечер.

Им довольно быстро удалось поймать такси, он даже продрогнуть не успел, как они уже сидели в тепле и куда-то ехали. На самом деле, Джон отвлекся; было так легко забыться, забираясь внутрь вслед за высокой фигурой в темном пальто. Хорошо, что ехать им пришлось недолго, и он не успел окончательно погрузиться в меланхолию и воспоминания о похожих ночных поездках только с совсем другим человеком.

Дорогая гостиница, возле которой они вышли, его не удивила и не впечатлила, с Мораном ему приходилось бывать в местах и пороскошнее этого. Себ уверенно провел его через лобби к лифту, нажав кнопку с 11 этажом, и пока они медленно поднимались, продолжал загадочно молчать.

Двери без номерных табличек на всем этаже Джона несколько удивили, но Моран точно знал, куда именно им следовало постучаться, поэтому просто шел следом. Ему обещали сюрприз, и он рассчитывал быть приятно удивленным.

После глухого стука послышалось легкое цоканье каблуков, и дверь им открыла потрясающая высокая шатенка с голубыми глазами. В номере та была одна и явно ждала именно их.

\- Себастьян, так приятно снова тебя видеть спустя столько времени, - приятным глубоким голосом поздоровалась та.

\- Мари, это Джон, мой парень. Джон, это Мари.

Джон не знал, как ему реагировать. Он наивно полагал, что они пришли в очередное подпольное казино, Себ знал такие во множестве, но Джон и подумать не мог, что Моран решит предложить закончить этот вечер именно так, хотя чего-то такого ему и стоило ожидать после того короткого разговора. 

Он никогда еще в своей жизни не снимал элитную проститутку, не было надобности. И более того – для него еще никогда не снимали элитную проститутку. С очаровательной улыбкой, длинными темными волосами и светлой кожей. Шикарной фигурой, даже лучше, чем у увиденной в клубе брюнетки, и откровенным взглядом профессионала в своем деле.

\- Джон, какой приятный сюрприз, - девушка с любопытством его оглядела, ее с Мораном явно связывало довольно продолжительное и тесное знакомство, так что повышенный интерес был более чем оправдан.

\- Привет, очаровательная Мари, - Джон галантно приложился в ухоженной ручке, его даже разница в росте не смутила, на высоких каблуках Мари стояла почти вровень с Мораном.

\- Проходите, мальчики.

В номере было довольно просторно, открытое пространство гостиной плавно переходило в большую спальню, занятую внушительной кроватью – действительно ничего лишнего: кровать, бар и дверь, скорее всего, ведущая в совмещенную с ванной уборную. Дорого, элегантно и со вкусом. Джон с любопытством прошелся до барной стойки, заглянул в спальню и вернулся к широкому светлому дивану, чтобы с удобством устроиться практически посередине в ожидании, что же эти двое предпримут дальше.

Девушка, улыбаясь, села слева от него, тогда как Моран расположился справа, и Джон даже не понял, как у него в руках оказался бокал с вином, а сам он был втянут в разговор о Тони и его долгожданном повышении. Себ по-хозяйски положил ему ладонь на колено и шепнул куда-то в шею:

\- Ты можешь отказаться, но я хочу, чтобы ты согласился.

Намек был более чем прозрачным, и он точно не собирался отказываться от подобного развлечения, точно не тогда, когда это предлагал его собственный парень. Джон сглотнул; если так подумать, это был первый раз, когда Моран озвучил вслух его статус, и пусть это было перед проституткой, Мари была, судя по всему, его старой знакомой, тем более Себ это сказал не для нее.

\- Будешь только смотреть или поучаствуешь? – уточнил он, с любопытством ожидая реакцию.

Вместо ответа чужая широкая ладонь заскользила вверх к его паху, а рот накрыли настойчивые губы. Моран целовал его жадно и вдумчиво, сметая своим напором любое возможное сопротивление с его стороны.

\- Отсоси ему, - короткая команда, отданная властным тихим голосом, заводила не хуже проворных рук, которые ловко избавили его от недопитого бокала с вином, а потом не менее ловко справились с пуговицей и молнией его джинсов. Мари уже сидела между его разведенных ног, не дожидаясь дополнительных указаний. Ему даже не дали приподняться, чтобы можно было стянуть джинсы и белье вниз, как Моран схватил девушку за волосы и толкнул лицом ему в пах. - А я поруковожу процессом.

Можно было не волноваться о помаде или другой косметике, которая могла бы оставить следы на его одежде, если у Мари и был сделан макияж, Джон особо ничего не заметил, все выглядело естественно и красиво. Было глупо думать о чем-то подобном в такой момент, но ему нужно было хоть немного отвлечься и не демонстрировать нетерпение столь явно, как он это делал сейчас, дрожа и тяжело дыша в поцелуй.

\- Ахх, - Джон, не выдержав, застонал в чужие тонкие губы. У него так давно никого не было, как раз с тех самых пор, как он познакомился с Мораном. Из-за волнения и небольшой доли неловкости он не думал, что сможет быстро кончить, как бы ни старалась Мари, но так было даже лучше, значит, он мог продержаться дольше. Девушка оттянула зубами резинку его белья и приспустила ткань, все так же уверенно направляемая Мораном. Прежде чем прижаться языком к головке его члена, она перекинула свои волосы через плечо и приспустила лямки вызывающе открытого платья, так, чтобы обнажить небольшую аккуратную грудь.

Джону с его места открывался самый лучший вид: рука Себа в темных длинных волосах, давящаяся его членом Мари, ее трепещущие ресницы и соблазнительно растянутые губы. Он со стоном повернул голову в сторону этого невозможного человека, назвавшего его своим парнем. Джон растянул губы в подобии улыбки, наблюдая, как Моран тяжело смотрел на него, следя за каждой реакцией, за любыми изменениями на его лице, чтобы тут же скорректировать свои действия.

От этого взгляда Джону стало не только очень жарко, но и немного не по себе. И идея согласиться больше не казалась ему такой уж хорошей. Что-то подсказывало ему, что, если тот предложит ему трахнуть Мари, ему точно следует отказаться. Джон вздрогнул и выгнулся, отвлекаясь на жаркий мягкий рот, этот минет был точно во много раз лучше его собственной руки, и он собирался насладиться им по полной программе. Всего было слишком много: рук, губ, прикосновений и ласк. Он плавился и таял, горел изнутри и задыхался.

\- Нннн… Ах!

\- Хочу тебя, - Моран выпутал руку из темных волос Мари и схватил его сразу двумя ладонями за лицо, притягивая к себе и не давая увернуться от грубого поцелуя. – Чтобы ты так же задыхался и стонал подо мной.

\- Ммм… Для начала дай мне кончить, - потребовал Джон, еле выговаривая слова, и небольно куснул того за нижнюю губу.

 

7.

 

Кофейня, в которую он регулярно заглядывал, работала круглосуточно, и его можно было даже считать завсегдатаем, которого знали по имени все смены барист. Он пронаблюдал, как Моран безразлично огляделся и выбрал столик подальше от окна, почти в глубине зала. Кажется, его это место никак не впечатлило, что, впрочем, Джона мало заботило.

\- Здравствуйте, Джон. Вам как обычно?

\- Да, только на этот раз две чашки и, - он выбрал на витрине самые симпатичные на вид пирожные, - вот эти фруктовые корзинки. Две, пожалуйста.

Джон сделал заказ и стал ждать, пока Кэтти, подрабатывающая здесь студентка колледжа искусств, закончит с оформлением их кофе. Сегодня это были смешные и милые медвежата, держащие в лапках по зефирке. Если бы Джон все еще вел свой блог, он бы обязательно их сфотографировал, чтобы поделиться с аудиторией.

\- Ваш друг? – спросила та, кидая заинтересованные взгляды на Морана. – Такой симпатичный и высокий.

\- Спасибо. Это мой парень.

\- Правда?

\- Правда, - улыбнулся Джон, забирая поднос.

\- Как я вам обоим завидую, - прилетело ему уже в спину, и он, все еще улыбаясь, подошел к своему парню. 

Решиться на что-то спонтанное было не сложно, ему даже ничего не пришлось выдумывать. Джон аккуратно расставил чашки и тарелки с пирожными, после чего просто наклонился и поцеловал Морана в уголок губ.

\- За что? – Себ довольно откинулся на стуле, наблюдая за тем, как Джон садится напротив. На них почти никто не обратил внимания, одна Кэтти только крикнула из-за стойки что-то ободряюще-возмущенное, что Джон решил проигнорировать.

\- Просто захотелось.

Они не стали раздеваться, зная, что надолго не задержатся здесь, в планах у Джона была еще прогула по парку.

\- Неожиданное место для встречи, - прокомментировал Моран, рассматривая его. Тяжелый пытливый взгляд прошелся по лицу и легкой улыбке, шее в вороте свитера и куртки, по рукам, пока, наконец, не вернулся к кофе.

\- Думаешь, слишком приторно? – поддразнил его Джон. - А по мне так самое то для свидания. Знаешь, когда вы только-только начинаете узнавать друг друга, все еще стесняетесь и пытаетесь произвести на вторую половинку впечатление.

\- Тогда мы все сделали по-своему, - Моран явно озадаченно рассматривал зефирку и милого медведя в своем кофе. Он не сказал «не так» или «неправильно», и у Джона как-то сразу же потеплело на душе. Ему нравилось, что Себ почти всегда был немногословен, и все его слова в любом разговоре обычно тщательно обдумывались, прежде чем быть произнесенными. Исключением являлись только две темы – оружие и охота, об этом он всегда мог говорить с готовностью и много.

\- Ты как-то сказал мне, что я могу спрашивать о чем угодно. Я все еще могу? – и хотя тогда речь шла о другом, Джон все еще хотел воспользоваться этой данной ему привилегией. Было много чего, что Джон хотел бы спросить; ему справедливо казалось, что им стоило многое узнать друг о друге, и теперь, когда они были в отношениях, это стало еще более актуальным.

\- Я думал, тебе не интересно, - прохладно заметил Себ.

\- Это не так.

У него так часто билось сердце, что он переживал, что оно вот-вот пробьет грудную клетку. Кофе, как и пирожное, казалось безвкусным, хотя он часто его тут брал и точно знал, что это было не так. Даже не верилось, что он мог настолько сильно волноваться, по сути, из-за простого разговора, через который обычно проходили все пары. Вот ведь действительно, они сделали все очень по-своему. Он никогда не спрашивал до этого, не потому что ему было не интересно, а потому что до этих самых пор это не имело значения. 

\- Тогда спрашивай, что хотел, - Моран как-то очень хищно ухмыльнулся и решительно размешал рисунок на кофе ложечкой.

\- Твои родители еще живы?

\- Только отец. Но я не близок со своей семьей, как ты мог догадаться.

\- Братья, сестры?

Моран не только всегда был с ним скрытным, даже в ничего не значащем разговоре не позволяя себе расслабиться и выдать больше, чем ему бы хотелось. Джон всегда об этом знал, никогда не забывал, и просто принимал как должное. О Шерлоке он тоже редко узнавал что-то от него самого.

\- У меня есть две двоюродные сестры, обе младше меня. И обе замужем, есть дети. Но с ними я, как и с отцом, также практически не общаюсь.

Джон с жадностью слушал чужие слова и наслаждался моментом. Он был не против узнать о Себастьяне Моране абсолютно все: его привычки, обиды, стремления, страхи, желания, разочарования и мечты – Джон был бы рад узнать все, что тот захотел бы ему рассказать.

\- Разве ты не должен мне тоже рассказать о своей семье? У нас же такое свидание, - Моран откинулся на спинку стула, расслабленно положив правую руку на стол, так что при желании Джон мог бы свободно накрыть ее своей.

\- А ты не знаешь? – Джон искренне удивился, он как-то не думал, что говорить придется и ему.

\- Это имеет значение? Я хочу, чтобы ты сам мне обо всем рассказал.

\- Хорошо, - это было справедливо, поэтому Джон не стал сопротивляться, и даже закрыл глаза на то, как Себастьян шутя перевел разговор с себя на него.

Если бы они сейчас сидели у Морана на кухне или даже в гостиной, то эта беседа вполне могла плавно перетечь во что-то более горячее и занятное, для чего им не нужно было бы быть одетыми. Может, тогда бы уже все и произошло, и ему не пришлось мучительно ждать и гадать, каково бы это могло быть между ними.

Жадно и страстно или возможно медленно и сдержанно, Джона бы устроил любой расклад. Знакомство с шикарной Мари закончилось в итоге несколько не тем, чем он ожидал – Моран подтянул его к себе поближе и, прижимаясь как можно теснее, позволил девушке закончить начатое. А потом пока Джон расслабленный и удовлетворенный лежал в чужих полуобъятиях, то мог только немного беспомощно наблюдать за тем, как минет делали уже Морану. Это было немного неудобно, но все равно горячо. И если бы не легкое чувство разочарования, что они так и не продвинулись дальше, несмотря на чужое громкое заявление, этот вечер можно было бы назвать идеальным. У него еще ни разу не было партнера, который бы согласился на секс втроем или тем более предложил бы ему что-то подобное. 

Джон непроизвольно облизнулся, с усилием отгоняя воспоминания, и вернулся к рассказу о родителях и Гарри. Если так подумать, то он давно ни с кем так вот просто не говорил о своей семье, прошлом или Шерлоке. Единственный в мире консультирующий детектив то и дело всплывал в разговоре, это выходило непроизвольно, все же тот все еще был в его жизни, когда из нее ушла Гарри.

Джон несколько раз ловил себя на мысли о том, что ему не стоило столько говорить о Шерлоке Холмсе с Себастьяном Мораном, но поделать с собой ничего не мог. Шерлок был не просто его лучшим, а самым близким другом и даже после смерти им оставался, было бы даже странно, если бы Джон о нем не вспоминал. Даже если это каждый раз было больно.

\- Между вами что-то было?

\- Что? – Джон сбился с мысли.

\- Ты и Шерлок.

\- Нет, никогда, - он невольно рассмеялся. – Почему-то все всегда так считали, но нет, даже близко не было.

Джон смолк и внимательно посмотрел на Себа:

\- Себастьян Моран, только не говори мне, что…

\- Нет.

Джон с облегчением выдохнул и отвел взгляд. Чужой ответ его разом успокоил. Даже если была вероятность, что только что они говорили о двух разных вещах, он не хотел уточнять, что именно имел в виду Себ – то, что он вовсе не ревновал, как предположил Джон, или то, что между ним и Мориарти ничего не было, что только потом пришло ему на ум.

\- Кажется, следующим ты должен спросить меня про то, какая музыка, книги и фильмы мне нравятся, - с серьезным выражением лица сообщил ему Моран и очень красноречиво пошевелил бровями.

Джон снова рассмеялся. Все же это свидание можно было отнести к весьма и весьма удачным.

 

 

8.

 

Долгожданный звонок застал его за завтраком в виде омлета, яблока и кофе. Джон долго смотрел на экран со знакомым именем и слушал незамысловатый мотив рингтона, решив, что мог хотя бы потрудиться поставить фото на заставку, если выбрать мелодию для звонка было выше его сил. Он не мог определиться, какая мелодия подошла бы Морану, даже если теперь знал, что тому нравился классический рок и нью-эйдж.

\- Я вернулся. Привет.

\- Привет.

Они замолчали, каждый прислушиваясь к молчанию на том конце.

\- Ты занят сегодня вечером? – буднично спросил его Моран, пока на заднем фоне были слышны гудки клаксонов, уличный шум и перемешивающиеся в гул голоса.

\- Ты только прилетел? – предположил Джон. Судя по всему, Себ ждал такси или корпоративную машину на улице возле аэропорта.

\- Так ты занят? – нетерпеливо перебил его Моран.

\- Ты хочешь увидеться, потому что соскучился? – мягко спросил Джон, бездумно ковыряясь в остывшем омлете.

\- И ты этому удивлен. Мне стоит начать волноваться?

\- Нет. Вовсе нет… Я тоже скучал.

Две недели, в течение которых Джон не получил ни одного звонка или даже короткого сообщения, на удивление пролетели для него очень быстро. Он старался не думать о том, что с Мораном могло что-то случиться или тот внезапно мог просто исчезнуть из его жизни. Ни к чему хорошему подобные мысли не вели, поэтому он скучал, ходил на работу, иногда бегал по утрам, специально забывая телефон на столе в гостиной, и даже пару раз зашел в паб.

Замирая на пороге собственной квартиры, Джон каждый раз делал над собой усилие, чтобы шагнуть внутрь, и каждый раз его встречали тишина и пустота. В комнатах не добавилось вещей после того, как он разобрал, отсортировал и выбросил все то, что ему досталось от Гарри, и что ему было не нужно.

На стенах так и не появилось ни картин, ни фотографий, но его по-прежнему все устраивало. Обременять себя лишними вещами он все еще не намеревался, ему более чем хватало новых отношений, в которые он погрузился настолько глубоко, что уже было никак не выбраться, да он этого и не хотел.

\- Извини, у меня сегодня смены, никак не подмениться. Освобожусь ближе к ночи, - Кто же знал, что его парень вернется именно тогда, когда все последние дни у него было столько работы, что ему некогда было даже поесть. 

\- Набери меня, когда будешь свободен.

\- Подожди! – Джон не хотел вот так вот прощаться, после всего пары слов. - У меня сейчас есть часа три перед сменой, если можешь, приезжай ко мне.

В трубке послышался чужой голос, что-то извиняющимся тоном объясняющий Морану, наверняка, подъехала его машина, поэтому тот, так ничего и не ответив, извинился и быстро попрощался.

В итоге Джон без аппетита закончил завтракать, по кругу гоняя нерадостные мысли. У него еще никогда не было столь странных, захватывающих и неоднозначных отношений. Он всегда знал, чего хотел от своих девушек, и хотя ему так и не встретилась та единственная, на которой он бы захотел жениться, это не означало, что все те женщины, что у него были, его чем-то не устраивали. Просто так вышло, что в итоге ни с одной он так и не остался. 

Если ему кто-то нравился, значит, он или она ему просто нравились. Несколько раз он даже был по-настоящему влюблен. И теперь в его жизни был Себастьян Моран. Джон вспомнил, как впервые увидел чужую фамилию на мишени на стене в тире. А ведь тогда его впечатлил чужой выдающийся результат, но не более того.

Джон подошел к дивану и упал на него вниз лицом. Лежать так было не особо удобно, поэтому он перевернулся на спину. Шерлоку это всегда помогало думать, но он как-то не заметил за собой улучшения умственных способностей. Или поза, или диван были не теми. Или, что вероятнее всего, ему никогда не дано было постичь этого способа мышления.

Часы, висящие над черным прямоугольником телевизора, медленно и равномерно отсчитывали секунды, которые так же медленно и равномерно складывались в минуты. Джон ждал. Надеялся и ждал, что вот-вот, вот именно сейчас в его квартире раздастся долгожданный дверной звонок. Если честно, он с трудом мог припомнить этот звук, но не сомневался, что узнает, когда услышит. Стоило подняться, помыть посуду, возможно даже переодеться и собраться уже, наконец, чтобы быть готовым выйти в любой момент. Или просто заранее, помня про пятничные пробки.

Звонок в дверь все равно застал его врасплох. Джон его с таким нетерпением и тревогой ждал, что в итоге все равно оказался не готов. Скатившись с дивана, он быстрым шагом дошел до коридора и, даже не посмотрев, кто мог стоять по ту сторону, просто распахнул дверь. Вот теперь его ожидание, наконец, подошло к своему логическому завершению.

\- Привет, - Себастьян устало повел плечами и бережно поставил сумку с ноутбуком к стене, прежде чем шагнуть к нему и заключить в крепкие объятия. Если его каждый раз ждало подобное приветствие после разлуки, то он вполне был готов мириться с чужими командировками. Даже если у Морана было назначено срочное совещание, даже если тот устал после перелетов, даже если было еще множество других причин, из-за которых в этот момент Себастьян Моран должен был находиться где-то в другом месте, Джон все равно был рад, что тот выбрал сразу же из аэропорта поехать к нему. 

\- Я рад, что ты смог приехать, - от того пахло дорогой, немного смогом, привычным горьковатым одеколоном и кожей от куртки. 

Поцелуй вышел немного неловким, они одновременно потянулись друг к другу, и сразу столкнулись носами. Джон улыбнулся в чужие узкие губы и попробовал перехватить инициативу, что ему даже позволили ненадолго – изучать и направлять. Он и подумать не мог, что его унылое утро закончиться вот так. 

Когда Моран уверенным движением положил руку ему сзади на шею и легонько сжал, перехватывая инициативу, Джон сдался перед неизбежным, хотя все равно в отместку куснул чужую нижнюю губу, а потом и вовсе разорвал поцелуй. Они не виделись почти две недели, и даже соскучившись, все равно при встрече в первую очередь занимались тем, что выясняли, кто будет вести.

\- Это весь твой багаж? – Джон перехватил и легонько сжал руку, которая готова была схватить его за домашнюю майку и притянуть обратно к Морану, он кивнул в сторону одиноко стоящей у стены сумки с ноутбуком.

\- Нет. Внизу осталась ждать машина с шофером. Подвезу тебя до работы, а потом уже в офис.

Значит, у них оставалось еще около часа, чтобы провести вместе. Катастрофически мало, но больше, чем он смел рассчитывать, только этим утром разглядывая чужой номер на телефоне и не решаясь позвонить и спросить, когда тот должен был вернуться. 

\- Голодный?

\- Нет, - ответил Моран. – Я скучал. И у меня кое-что для тебя есть.

Джон ожидал сувенира из поездки, но никак не того, что ему вложил с торжественным видом в ладонь Себастьян.

Это были ключи от его дома. С незамысловатым брелоком, который он до этого ни разу еще не видел, а значит, это была вторая связка. Более того, комплект явно был подготовлен заранее и взят с собой в поездку, а потом переложен в карман куртки, чтобы при удобном случае, как сейчас, быть врученным.

\- Ого, а ты не торопишь события? – попытался отшутиться Джон. Они встречались не настолько долго, чтобы прийти к такому важному и значимому шагу в их отношениях. Или, по крайней мере, именно он так считал.

\- Ты так думаешь? Ты переехал к Холмсу практически сразу же после знакомства.

Это… Это было так по-детски и настолько не в стиле Морана, напоминать ему про Шерлока, что Джон даже немного растерялся, не зная, что на это можно было ответить. 

Себастьян схватил его за руку и притянул к себе:

\- Пусть будут у тебя. Сможешь приглядеть за домом, когда я буду в разъездах.

\- Договорились, - легко согласился Джон и перевел тему. Почему-то он не сомневался, кто именно был причиной очередной неожиданной командировки его парня, даже если тот ему ничего не рассказывал. - Что Холмс?

\- Который? – лениво протянул Моран, целуя его в шею и отвлекая от разговора. Джон нахмурился, осмысливая чужую оговорку, после чего у него в голове будто что-то щелкнуло.

 

 

9.

 

Открыла ему, конечно же, миссис Хадсон, он и не ожидал увидеть кого-то другого.

\- Ох, ох, Джон! 

Ему было неловко и горько, что он стал причиной чужих невольных слез, и теперь стоял, не зная, куда деть купленные цветы и выпечку, которые заняли обе его руки. Не приходить с пустыми руками было спонтанным порывом. Сначала он хотел купить торт, но потом передумал, не уверенный, что это было бы уместным. И теперь он стоял, не имея возможности хотя бы обнять свою, их, бывшую домовладельцу и хоть как-то утешить.

Они иногда созванивались, и он каждый раз клятвенно обещал обязательно заглянуть в гости, но так и не собрался. До этого самого дня. И даже можно было сказать, что во всем снова был виноват вездесущий Майкрофт Холмс.

\- К черту! – тихо выругался Джон. После чего и цветы, и нарядную коробку из кондитерской, которую, как он помнил, любила Марта Хадсон, постигла печальная участь оказаться на полу в узком коридоре на Бейкер-стрит.

\- Не стоит, не стоит, - продолжая бережно обнимать, он легонько похлопал женщину по худой спине.

Даже зная заранее, что его внезапный визит вызовет подобную реакцию, Джон все равно бы пришел. Он должен был прийти. Просто обязан был взглянуть на свою прошлую жизнь новыми глазами. Оказывается, в его мозаике все это время нужный кусочек был совсем рядом, стоило только руку протянуть, а он и не догадывался.

\- Чаю?

\- Конечно-конечно, - Марта Хадсон быстро взяла себя в руки, отстранилась и украдкой утерла слезы, чтобы уже через мгновение как ни в чем не бывало, забрать из рук Джона поднятые цветы и пирожные.

На чужой кухне стало теснее, или это он настолько давно тут не был, что успел позабыть, как к столу жалось четыре стула, а на многочисленных полках ютилась керамика. Он украдкой огляделся, заново вспоминая, где и что стояло.

Пили чай они в уютной тишине, как много раз до этого, когда Джон, спасаясь от очередного эксперимента или в поисках сочувствующего собеседника, спускался вниз, и они с миссис Хадсон пили чай и смотрели очередное шоу, развлекаясь обсуждением участников.

Джон был уверен, что после них с Шерлоком обязательно будут новые жильцы, поэтому удивился, узнав, что апартаменты на Бейкер-стрит 221 Б до сих пор пустовали. Но так, по крайней мере, у него была возможность беспрепятственно осуществить задуманное – подняться наверх и хотя бы ненадолго вернуться в прошлое.

\- Вещи Шерлока все еще наверху? – он был уверен, что если большая часть и не была увезена Майкрофтом Холмсом в неведомом направлении, то по крайней мере, упакована в коробки и спрятана на чердаке. До того самого времени, пока он не решит разобраться наконец со своим наследством.

\- А вы не знали?

Джон повел в раз окаменевшими плечами; в груди похолодело так, словно внутрь плеснули ледяной воды, хотя он только что пил горячий душистый чай.

\- Не знал о чем? – найдя голос, спросил он, мысленно подготавливая себя к ответу.

\- Давайте поднимемся, - миссис Хадсон ободряюще похлопала его по руке, утешая, и в очередной раз, напоминая, что всегда считала их с Шерлоком парой. Очевидно, его поведение невольно заставляло окружающих думать именно так, и Джон каждый раз не мог понять, что же именно он делал не так.

\- Майкрофт просил оставить все как есть. Как было при… при… - тихие шаги за его спиной замерли на самом пороге.

Он даже не был удивлен или шокирован, скорее чувствовал облегчение. Он до последнего боялся, что миссис Хадсон в своей обычной доброжелательной манере подтвердит слова Морана, но нет, обошлось. И он не стал единственным человеком, который все еще оплакивал своего умершего лучшего друга.

На первый поверхностный взгляд могло показаться, что внутри все действительно осталось, как было при Шерлоке. Джон с самого начала не хотел иметь ничего общего с тем, как Майкрофт Холмс решит распорядиться вещами, оставшимися от его брата, а ведь следовало. Ему следовало хоть раз за все это время проявить любопытство, возможно, он сразу же все понял, сразу обо всем догадался.

\- Простите Джон, вы, наверное, хотите побыть один, - не дожидаясь ответа, миссис Хадсон развернулась и поспешно ушла. 

Джон прислушался и дождался, пока внизу знакомо хлопнет дверь в ее квартиру, после чего зашел и прикрыл за собой дверь. Вот теперь он мог остаться наедине со своими воспоминаниями, впервые за долгие месяцы в самом эпицентре.

В гостиной действительно ничего не изменилось, все осталось таким же, каким было больше года назад. Тот же беспорядок, забытые журналы, какие-то записки и неразобранные письма. Их кресла по-прежнему стояли напротив друг друга, а на кухне остались брошенные эксперименты. Хотя нет, многочисленные колбы стояли пустыми и чистыми, небольшой холодильник был, конечно же, выключен, и Джон не сомневался, что если решит открыть тот, то его точно не буду ждать неприятные сюрпризы в виде чьих-то пальцев, глаз или голов.

Диван был все таким же удобным и продавленным, и Джон откинулся на спинку и прикрыл глаза, как привык делать, когда еще жил здесь. Только теперь никто не спешил согнать его с места, требуя чай. Или требуя подать ручку, или мобильный, или его ноутбук. В голове так и звучал до боли знакомый голос с непередаваемыми ленивыми интонациями. Шерлок только во время Работы и расследований был азартно неумолим и оживлен. Во все остальное время он предпочитал рефлексировать и хандрить; даже смешно, как можно было скучать по чему-то столь раздражающему прежде.

\- Я встретил человека, с которым хочу остаться, - слова потонули в тишине нежилых комнат, и Джон закрыл лицо ладонями, пытаясь справиться с нахлынувшими чувствами. Хотя так было даже легче, будь рядом Шерлок, не факт, что он бы решился так вот просто ему обо всем рассказать, а говорить с воспоминаниями ему было проще, он уже долгое время так делал. – Он мне очень нравится, и мне с ним легко.

Вряд ли Шерлок Холмс его понял или одобрил, но он все равно хотел, чтобы этот разговор между ними состоялся. Особенно теперь, когда у него были ключи от чужого дома, и он всегда носил их с собой вместе со своей связкой. 

\- А вот тебе он бы не понравился, - Джон усмехнулся в ладонь. - Тебе никогда не нравились те, кто отнимали у тебя мое внимание и время, так что Себ тебе бы точно не понравился. 

 

 

10.

 

 

В очередной парке ему было так же жарко, как и в трех других до этой. Выбирая между материалом, составом, качеством, цветом и мехом отделки он потерял нить разговора Морана с продавцом-консультантом уже на втором варианте. 

\- Разве не проще заказать все через интернет? – недовольно пробубнил себе под нос Джон, не рассчитывая, впрочем, на реакцию, которая была ему нужна.

\- Нет, не хочу ошибиться с размером, - его многозначительно оглядели с головы до ног, явно намекая на не особо выдающиеся габариты. Что Джон проигнорировал. Как обычно. Ему нечего было стесняться, его не просто так в свое время называли «Три-континента-Ватсон».

\- Тогда ты определился? – ему не то чтобы было все равно, но тут он полностью доверял экспертному мнению Морана, тем более платил тоже тот. 

\- Да, берем вот эту, - Себ провел рукой по светлому меху, щекотно задев ухо Джона, на что он только поежился и поспешил с облегчением раздеться. 

Ему оставалось с одной стороны только порадоваться, что наконец этот поход по магазинам закончился, но с другой стороны – с содроганием ждать других. Им предстояло еще пройтись по целому списку, что скрупулезно и одержимо составил Моран, руководствуясь только ему понятными критериями. Но из них двоих именно Себ был опытным и заядлым охотником, поэтому Джону оставалось лишь покорно на все соглашаться. После того, как было озвучено заветное «да» для поездки в Сибирь для зимней охоты, и началась эта череда поездок и примерок. 

Моран явно получал от происходящего удовольствие, планируя и выбирая, так что Джон решил не портить чужое веселье, даже если оно происходило за его счет. Ему действительно было не сложно. 

\- Ко мне? – сгрузив покупку на заднее сидение, уточнил Моран и непринужденно склонился к нему, чтобы легко и немного собственнически поцеловать в губы. 

\- Давай, - легко согласился Джон. Он успел утомиться, и запланированное посещение их любимого паба уже не казалось ему такой уж замечательной идеей. Сейчас он бы предпочел провести вечер только в компании одного конкретного человека. И даже был бы не против полученный поцелуй вернуть только в куда более удобной обстановке, нежели салон автомобиля.

И его условный план даже почти был осуществлен, стоило им только зайти внутрь. У Морана не было ни единого шанса увернуться, не тогда, когда Джон целенаправленно потянул того за руку на себя и, приподнялся на носочках, чтобы начать целовать.

Пакет с паркой был отброшен в сторону, а он сам в ответ прижат к зеркалу в коридоре. Все могло бы не только начаться, но и закончиться прямо там, в коридоре – быстро и страстно, если бы Себ не проявил выдержку и в очередной раз не продемонстрировал свой железный самоконтроль, на что Джон лишь разочарованно застонал и недовольно поджал губы. Хотя да, делать это прямо в коридоре было не особо удобно, что, впрочем, никогда его не останавливало раньше.

В штанах было тесно, и он с трудом дошел до дивана, чтобы аккуратно сесть на него, широко расставив ноги. Так он рассчитывал хоть немного снять напряжение, не прикасаясь к себе, и подождать, пока станет легче.

На журнальном столике осталась стоять стеклянная миска с позабытым попкорном, он не чувствовал голода, но за вазой потянулся, чтобы хоть чем-то занять руки, а не тянуться то и дело к ширинке. А еще он схватил пульт от телевизора, чтобы наверняка.

Моран сел напротив прямо на столик и теперь загораживал ему экран, на котором жизнеутверждающе светилось меню флешки. Джон полусидя рассматривал чужое лицо, красивое и хищное. Кажется, этим вечером им не грозило посмотреть запланированное кино – Джон заранее выбрал «Зеленую милю», а Себ «Крепкого орешка», и они оба сошлись на том, что четвертая часть была самой крутой.

\- Ты сказал, что хочешь меня, - он в шутку бросил в Себа попкорном, который еще секунду назад намеревался отправить себе в рот. – Не единожды.

\- Хочу, - просто подтвердил Моран. Он уже стряхнул с себя попавший на кофту и штаны попкорн, тот ссыпался на пол и, кажется, даже закатился под диван. – И ты готов подставиться? Нет, вот серьезно готов?

\- Готов. Только для тебя, - говорить о таком ему было немного неловко. Он никогда еще не бывал снизу, но действительно не имел никаких возражений оказаться принимающим, если это был Себастьян Моран. Джон предвкушающе сглотнул. Кого он обманывал, он себе это представлял множество раз, в красках и подробностях.

Моран потянулся вперед и Джон с радостью встретил его, ему даже стеклянная миска, теперь зажатая между ними, не мешала, все его мысли были заняты только этими умелыми губами и языком, с жадностью исследующими его рот. Только этими горячими руками, что властно оглаживали его бедра. Только этим человеком, который сводил его с ума одним только своим присутствием.

Ему нравилось, как целовался Моран, когда не на шутку увлекался и забывал про свой самоконтроль. Он словно брал в плен без возможности сопротивляться или не подчиниться. Черт, да только от одних таких поцелуев он готов был кончить в штаны. Как уже бывало. Даже не верилось, что и сейчас все закончится, так и не успев толком начаться. Но Моран словно услышав его мысли, разорвал поцелуй и отстранился. И только то, как тот смотрел на него, жадно и собственнически, хоть как-то примиряло Джона с печальной действительностью, что да, и сейчас тоже ничего не произойдет. Моран ни разу не дал ему даже отсосать, что Джон почти никогда и никому не делал, и это, черт возьми, бесило и обескураживало.

\- Чего ты ждешь? – Джон рассматривал потолок в гостиной и немного злился. – Или лучше будет спросить кого?

Он повернул голову и проследил взглядом за перемещением Себастьяна от дивана к окну и обратно. Тот метался, словно тигр в клетке. Сначала Джон действительно наивно думал, что дело было в том, что они оба были мужчинами. Потом, что в нем самом, но ни то, ни другое не имело никакого основания, не тогда, когда его целовали с такой с трудом сдерживаемой страстью. И вот уже какое-то время он был почти стопроцентно уверен в причине, оставалось только спросить:

\- Не хочешь делать этот последний шаг, потому что боишься, что я пожалею, стоит ему вернуться?

\- Да.

Джон провел трясущейся рукой по лицу. Морану не было смысла его обманывать, не после того, как тот сам рассказал ему про Мориарти. Не после того, как отдал ключи от своего дома – Джон был уверен, что этой привилегии до него вообще никто не удостаивался. Но вот так вот просто в очередной раз услышать подтверждение своим мыслям, догадкам, надеждам и страхам, все равно был не готов.

Он пару раз шумно выдохнул.

\- Ты не замена. И никогда ей не был, - это было единственным, что пришло ему на ум, чтобы сказать. Голова сделалась совсем пустой и легкой, кружась, как от нехватки кислорода. 

\- Знаю, я бы этого никогда не позволил, - горячие ладони легли ему на лицо. – Дыши, Джон. Просто сделай неглубокий вдох. Да, вот так. Ты – молодец. И я люблю тебя.

\- Я так долго просил о чуде…. - Джон слышал себя словно издалека, голос был таким тихим и хриплым, что он сам себя не узнавал. Он растерянно моргнул несколько раз. Шерлок Холмс был жив, и ему только что признался в любви Себастьян Моран. И о том, и о другом он догадывался вот уже какое-то время, но все равно даже сначала не понял, что расслышал верно. Что ему только что признались, буднично и как-то между прочим, очень в стиле Морана. И в это верилось больше, чем в громкие заявления и широкие жесты.

\- Я… Я, - Джон пару раз сглотнул, собирая всю имеющуюся у него решимость. Говорить в пустой комнате с отсутствующим Шерлоком было намного легче, чем сейчас перед реальным Себастьяном Мораном. – Я хочу быть с тобой. И уверен, что не передумаю, когда он вернется.

\- Хорошо. Я не дам тебе передумать, - горячие ладони никуда не делись, так и продолжали прижиматься к его щекам, и Джон хотел, чтобы это никогда не прекращалось.

 

Конец.


End file.
